Kaze No Seijin: Naruto Blackscythe
by Arch-Daishou
Summary: Wind Sage (rewrite) The Child of Prophecy reborn in Fiore. In defending a small town Erza Scarlet encounters a living legend who helps her. Thus the wind of change begins to flow once more. Can the kingdom survive a reincarnated Uzumaki and two all powerful Bijuu?
1. The Kaze Seijin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** Fairy Tail belongs to **Hiro Mashima**

A proper rewrite from the original, was not feeling the flow from it so been remaking for everyone. Hope you enjoy!

(M) For Dark undertones, graphic violence, graphic language, strong adult situations.

(Naruto & Erza Pairing: _Mirajane_ possibly included) / (Natsu & Lucy Pairing) / (Kurama & Matatabi Pairing)

_The child of prophecy reborn anew… _

_**Chapter 1: The Kaze Seijin**_

Sitting in the Wizard's pub in the city of Onibas her almond eyes gaze distantly in thought. What were those men up to, and that dark guild, her concern and suspicion grew as she recalled their words.

_Eisenwald… I remember they were order to disband from their past indiscretions. Seems they did not listen to the magic council and remain active. Lullaby, what is that? And the name they spoke was also familiar as well. I must speak with master when I return home._

The beautiful young woman with waist long silk-like crimson hair and smooth fair skin, who is buried in her thoughts, is well known throughout the lands of Fiore, who is both feared and respected. Titania, Queen of the Fairies, or to her friends, Erza Scarlet, the strongest female wizard of Fairy Tail. Wearing as always her comfortable _Heart_ _Kruez_ armor with blue plated calf-length skirt and sheen high, low heel brown boots.

Having finished a job for a town not far from Onibas she decided to relax at the known Wizard's pub in the town. But her time of relaxing was stopped when listening in to some shady characters sitting not far from her table. As those men left five minutes ago her concern of their possible actions would need attention, but she would speak to Master Makarov before doing anything; she sighs as she taps her fingers on the table.

_Not to mention keeping the others in line. Honestly Natsu, blowing up a harbor and setting fire to half of a town. Well, he is getting better thanks to our training we do together. But that still does not excuse his lack focus. I love him dearly, but he can be so frustrating at times. _

Her thoughts are interrupted as the door to the pub bursts open. Everyone looks seeing a young teen girl, completely out of breath with tears rolling from her eyes. Everyone sees her looking around till her green eyes land on Erza, she runs over as the redhead stands quickly.

"PLEASE! Our town is being attack by some rogue wizard's guild! They are taking the townspeople hostage. I heard you were near so ran all the way here, please help us," the girl's voice breaking as she pleads desperately.

Grabbing her shoulders Erza tries calming her down, and get proper information. "Breath. Who is attacking? Did they say? Where is your town?"

The barkeep spoke up fast; "The town is called 'Eclipse'. It's a farming town, they don't really have much. Would be easy for some scum bags from a dark guild."

Shifting her eyes quickly between the man to the girl, the teen nods fast. "We're just farmers! I don't know what they call themselves; they killed the mayor and started attacking everyone. My big brother told me to run to Onibas as he tried to fight them. He is all I have left, PLEASE SAVE MY BROTHER AND THE TOWN!"

Getting her sit Erza looks at the barkeep; "take care of her and send word to the local royal guard. Which direction is Eclipse?"

"It's south of here. Just get going we got it covered here!"

Nodding the redhead dashes out of the pub. Her hair whips in the wind as her eyes stare with determination.

_**XxX Ten minutes later XxX**_

Walking down a dirt path to the back road entrance of Eclipse, a tall well-built blond makes his way calmly. Wearing a red V-neck shirt with a chain mesh underneath, black jeans with low cut black boots, with a long black trench coat over his shirt, fingerless gloves with a metal plate sown in. he whistles a small tone as he spiky blond hair sways in the wind, his cerulean eyes gaze almost lazily ahead, on his cheeks are three whisker-like scars, giving him the look of a fox. Strapped to his back by a layered roped is a long Daito sword in a black sheath, the hilt being red with black thread sown around it, the tsuba being silver with a fox design.

"The breeze feels off," the blond comments in a deep rough voice as he stops whistling.

"**Did you guess that all on your own or smell the blood in the air idiot," **a deep menacing voice speaks up.

Looking dryly down to his right he glares at wolf-size fox with orange fur, black fur circling around his crimson eyes and going into his ears. But the oddest thing is being his upper body looking human with human claw-like hands for front paws.

"Well then oh great wise one. What are your words of wisdom," the blond asks with deep sarcasm.

"**Kiss me furry ass kit. Then get ready, we are in for a fight."**

The blond looks up with a determined gaze as he soon vanishes in a swirl of wind, the fox vanishing in swirl fire.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

"Release these people at once!"

Erza roars as she held two beautiful silver broadswords in each hand. The moment she neared the small town she fought through a dozen dark wizards, bringing them down with her speed and strength as cleared her way to the town square. There she found the mastermind of the group as well as the townspeople tied up and surrounded by dark wizards ready to hit them with a deadly spell.

The leader of the dark wizards looks even at Titania; "I must refuse your request Titania. Due to unforeseen actions we had to flee our guild hall. Thus this requires us to make a new one, so why not from this small rabble of a village. We shall elevate it to glory," he said in a smooth even tone.

"Glory? Your nothing but an insult to true wizards. Committing act such as this to fuel your own desires," Erza scoffs.

One of the more hot headed underlings spoke up; "Don't insult us bitch! After we beat you and take over this place, we are going to use you for a good fuck to pass along."

"SILENCE!"

The roar of his leader made the man freeze in fear as he lowered his head. "Apologies Titania, some of my men are not properly educated. I wanted to extend an offer to join us."

"I must decline, considering I can see most of your men would rather use me for their sex toy. You the most," the redhead glares hard.

Her eyes glance at the young man lying on the ground at the dark wizard leader's feet. No doubt the girl's brother, she grips her swords tighter seeing the pool of blood and gaping hole in the boy's unresponsive body. She prayed he was still alive.

The man closed his eyes. "Yes, I wish to make you mine. But I would rather have that be of consent rather than force. Join us and be with me and we can rule this area with strength and fear. If you refuse, I will allow my men to do what they want, to both you and these women behind me. I will take no delight in that, but you are surrounded by fifty of us."

The dark wizard leader and scarlet wizard were at a standoff, while knowing she could handle these men with ease. But the safety of the citizen's came first. But before she could make a plan a male voice spoke echoing around them.

"That's where you ran off to Tobi. And really it's more like twelve of you left," the male voice was deep and gruff.

In an instant the black hair dark wizard and his entire group froze in what Erza saw as sheer terror. "Took care of your goon squad while the beautiful redhead here took you head on. And I finally get to finish up this annoying bounty. You guys have been a pain in my ass for months."

Soon wind picked up beside Erza as she saw a blond haired man about her age, and the same height Laxus look the now known Tobi with a predatory grin appear. Perhaps terror was not the right word, she doubt she could find the right word that remarked how afraid these dark wizards are this man. Taking a good look him her eyes notice the whisker-like scars on his handsome cheeks, and his almost glowing cerulean eyes. Then her memory kicked in. she knew who this was as her gorgeous almond eyes widen.

"You're the Kaze Seijin. Naruto BlackScythe," she whispered in surprise.

Turning to look at her with warm smile; "guilty as charge. _Queen Titania_; Erza Scarlet, Heard you were beautiful but words don't you justice. Need back up?"

A small pink tint graced her cheeks before regaining herself and nods with gratitude. They both look back at a now pale Tobi and the blond slowly draws his sword. Looking out the corner of her eye, she sees sword's blade is long version of katana, with the blade being crimson that almost seem to glow.

"Ho… How did you find us," Tobi's voice losing it's luster as he felt his knees shake.

"**Rats are easy to find when following the stench," **a deep authority/menacing voice spoke.

Soon a massive shadow dwarfed above them all. Looking up save Naruto who only smirked, everyone stared in awe and terror seeing a mountain size fox with nine tails looking down at them. Erza widen her eyes in shock with a small amount of fear seeing the fox's glowing crimson slit eyes. A full vulpine smile from the massive being show his sharp white fangs terrifying the dark wizards and villagers.

"**So how shall we do this monkey? Surrender or be my dinner the evening? And I am hungry," **the fox spoke in a drawn out tone.

Choosing life the men began to flee before each of them where caught and wrapped by chains of wind and silver lightning which erupted from the ground. Lifted into the air and brought together the chain soon connected, they all soon scream as they fall back to earth only to be swallowed in one gulp by the massive mouth of the fox. The villagers and Erza cringe hearing the beast swallow his meal.

He lets out a satisfied groan; **"tasty. Nothing like a little snack for the day."**

"Kurama! You can stop frightening to the people and shift back," Naruto yells out.

The fox grunts as his body is covered by flames and begins to shrinks down to his wolf size form with a single tail. Everyone gawks while Erza looks over to Naruto.

"You meant to kill them anyway," she said with slight anger in her tone.

The blond looks at her sternly; "my orders were to kill on sight. The crimes committed by The Tsuki-Ijin (Moon-Devils) ranged from slavery, rape, murder, assassinations, and gets worse down the line. I am not going to apologize for doing my job Erza."

Their eyes stay fixed on one another before the redhead sighs; "apologies. I just am not fond of killing."

He looks at her solemnly; "neither am I Erza-Chan."

"Help!"

The two turn to see a villager running over to the motionless man on the ground. Quickly they ran over as they put away their weapons and kneel down and gently turn the man over. The brunette hair man was pale, but checking pulse Erza sighs in relief.

"He's alive!"

Placing his hand on the wound, Naruto's hand glows green as it covers the man's body.

"You know healing magic," Erza said in shock.

"Amongst other things;" the blond winks at her.

"**Stop flirting gaki and heal that kid," **Kurama grumbles.

Frowning but saying nothing Naruto focuses.

_**XxX Thirty minutes later XxX**_

The royal guard from Onibas arrived minutes ago as they helped sort out the people. The frantic girl that came to find Erza came with and seeing her brother alive hugged the redhead and blond in tears. Erza along with a guard found the mayor's corpse at the door of his office. Apparently his death was the signal for the Tsuki-Ijin to attack.

Sadly they did find some women in areas, though alive were viciously raped. Naruto and Erza wondered if death would have been better off for them with the lifetime of mental pain they will endure. They just hoped if they were with child now, not to blame or hate the innocent.

Sitting on a wooden bench the two wizards' watch people try to return to their lives. Kurama lies down on the grown asleep.

"I should have gotten here faster," Erza whispers.

"Don't beat yourself up. I have been hunting those scumbags for months. Be glad this was all they did," the blond said calmly.

She shakes her head stubbornly; "it is no excuse. If I got here faster those girls could have been saved."

"Or you could have been one of them… I saw you were about to surrender and I was not about to let that bastard touch you."

Erza looks at him; "you barely know me Naruto?"

"I know enough of you to not let someone like Tobi violate you. And I learned and saw the results of the things he's done to women in when I was hunting him and his guild. And I hate rapists, for strong reasons."

Her eyes widen seeing the blond's pure and unwavering conviction. She smiles gently; "thank you for protecting me."

Nodding the two look back at the people and guards. The duo plus sleeping fox stay silent as things around the town slowly regain their Barings. This also allows Erza to take a thought on the man beside her.

_I have heard so many tales of him in my travels. A wizard with an extremely affinity towards wind and lightning, as well as a deadly sword master and martial artist. But never heard anything about his healing magic's. But heard of his feats; fought and killed two highly dangerous demons, stopped a massive four dark guild alliance on his own, and fought off and on against the dark guild Grimore Hearts. He has also protected towns, people, and known land marks, and he has never joined a guild. _

Next to that, they say his nickname _Seijin_ is an actual sacred title of a lost order, but that is mostly hearsay. Personality wise she heard he is deeply kindhearted, passionate, very intelligent, and level-headed in a fight, but can also be funny, flirty, and downright silly.

Back at the guild she knows that Mirajane has the biggest crush on the man, ever since she started keeping tabs on his deeds. And had to agree the man is very handsome in a roguish way.

Beside her the blond was also taking in the beautiful redhead. Yes he thinks she is beautiful and does not give a damn who knows.

_Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail. Bob-Jiji spoke a lot about her being one of the most powerful female wizards of Fairy Tail with Mirajane the She-Ijin. Glad she kept up her skills after her sister died, though don't blame her for slowing down on jobs and being a barkeep. Erza is perhaps a savant of her magic's and the best weapon master known. _

_**She'd be number two if you decided to join a guild. And the perfect opportunity is sitting right beside you, **_Kurama spoke to Naruto telepathically.

_We both know I work better on my own. Besides, visiting Bob-Jiji and the rest at Blue Pegasus keeps me grounded._

_**Bullshit… it's eating away at you and we both know it. You need a foundation Naruto. And one just fell on your lap, now ask her you stubborn dumbass! And how can you stay grounded with those weirdoes and that cross dressing fat man?**_

_Hey! Bob-Jiji is a good guy, look past all the weirdness and you see a bunch of kind warm people._

_**Whatever… **_

Sighing Naruto looks up at the sky. Erza watches him some. "Could I ask you a question Seijin?"

"Just Naruto Erza-Chan. What would you like to know?"

"Why have you never joined a guild?"

Looking back down he gazes into Erza's beautiful almond eyes. She really is gorgeous. "Personal reasons really. I am friends with Master Bob and the people at Blue Pegasus, but never joined."

Her eyes widen; "you met Master Bob?"

Nodding as he looks to the ground. "When I was getting started I fought a powerful demon on my first mission bounties. I won but ended up nearly dying. Bob-Jiji found me and healed up back at his guild. Spent a year there healing myself before I could go back on the move again. I really like everyone there and Bob-Jiji always left the door open for me whenever I am in the area. But chose to keep on my own."

"Could I try to convince you into joining Fairy Tail? I know Master Makarov would love to meet you, and no one be alone all the time. We all need foundations, why not try with us?"

Naruto blinked at the redhead as he heard Kurama snickering silently. Rubbing his chin as he looks ahead. "We compromise. I go with you back Magnolia and join in one mission. If I like how that goes, I'll join Fairy Tail. Agreed?"

Smiling Erza shakes his hand; "we won't disappoint you."

"I doubt you could. I think we done enough here I'll follow your lead Erza-Chan."

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Both Naruto and Kurama had their eyes wide as saucers at Erza who told them to wait at the train station to leave for Magnolia. Upon returning their eyes nearly popped from their sockets. In one hand she was dragging by a rope a wagon with what looked like a half-ton of luggage tied –loosely- by the same damn rope.

In her other hand is monster tooth that was bigger than her and decorated with jewels. But what made the blink was that she is holding it up by one freaking hand!

Sweat-dropping as he chuckles nervously and scratching the back of his head Naruto looks over to his new friend. "Erza-Chan, I got a better way to hold all that stuff."

Blinking the redhead looks at the Seijin and fox blankly; "is there a problem?"

_**Besides you carrying a giant tooth one handed and a ton of luggage in another, no nothing at all, **_Kurama retorts mentally with sarcasm.

"I guarantee I have a better way to carry all that stuff, may I?"

Tilting her head in confusion but nods, she places the tooth down which lightly shakes the ground. Kami how heavy was that thing! But what gets Erza more confused is Naruto pulling out what looks like a scroll?

_**XxX xx XxX **_

Sitting on the moving train a shell-shocked Erza holds in her shaky hand the same scroll. This small scroll which holds both her luggage and the gift she got from the mayor from another town.

"Ho… How did you put all of my things into this little thing," Erza asks in a shaky voice.

"Ask fur-ball, he taught me," Naruto points to the sleeping Kurama –now the size of a normal fox-.

_The fox taught him!? Who the hell are these two?! _

"Kurama?"

"**Yes, red," **Kurama mutters keeping his eyes closed.

"How did you do this and teach Naruto?"

Opening one eye the old fox grunts; **"Trade secret. But let's just say you can put anything inside those, food included, and never have to worry about decay or rotten food for a hundred years." **

_One hundred years!?_

Her mind felt like it was swimming. After a minute she finally got her head on straight after hearing the train announcing its departure. As woman with food cart came by the redhead asked for slice of cake. Naruto asked for oolong tea.

As the two settled and got comfortable they both spared glances at each other. The Seijin had to admit; despite the damn armor in the way he could tell Erza has an athletic-hourglass figure. She kept herself in fantastic shape but nothing too overboard. Long ample legs and a gorgeous bust he'd have to say is a medium D-cup. But like the rest of her, it fit her body equally. To put it short, Erza scarlet is damn sexy.

And being a redhead was a big plus in his books.

On Erza's end she was actually checking out the man. It was not something she does or has ever done in truth. But she could not keep her eyes off such a rare handsome man. Instead of being bulky well-built, he is lean and wiry. Like his body was built for speed and strength. A small part of her mind did wonder if he had six or eight pack abs. she was unconsciously hoping for the second.

While she never said it out loud like most her female comrades in the guild –cough Levy and Cana cough-, but Erza liked a certain type of build on men. And like her best friend/former rival Mirajane; she kept her desires in check with strong discipline. But she could admit freely to herself she did want to rip off Naruto's shirt and see what he had under there.

She is still a hot blooded woman after all.

"**If you two are done ogling and mentally undressing each other just mate and get it over with for Kami's sake," **Kurama says out loud within ear shot of everyone in the car hearing.

"KURAMA!"

People in the next three cars heard both a man and woman's voice yell in sync with embarrassment. This was going to be an interesting trip…

_**XxX xx XxX xx XxX**_

Now this feels like the story I meant to make for everyone. I hope you enjoy!

_Allons-Y_!

_**: Story Updates:**_

**Ryuu** **Sennin**: being completely overhauled and will be republished next year.

**Akatsuki**: New chapter in mid-January or early February.

I never give up on stories, but will rework them to improve the stories to make them better. Till next time!


	2. The Wizard in Armor

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto of Fairy Tail

_No matter how many times you imagine it, it is still shocking, to find your boss lying on the floor in a pool of blood…_

_**Chapter 2: The Wizard in Armor**_

Sipping his tea while his new gorgeous redheaded friend eats her cake, Erza and Naruto eventually calmed down after Kurama's off handed and smart-ass comment. Of course neither could hide their embarrassment from the looks people were giving them.

Damn old surly fur-ball.

The howling from the train whistle makes both look out the window as the passing scenery outside. It was always nice when looking at the ocean, but for Naruto, seeing it from the train always relaxed him. Naruto sighs as he leans into his seat. Erza watches him curiously, and what she forgot to ask before came back to her.

"How many magics are you a master of?"

Looking back from the window his cerulean locks with almond; "Four. My master taught me and my Imouto one should never be to solely reliant on one single field of expertise. This is why he respected and feared as _Tsuki no Seijin_ (The Moon Sage); master of the black fire and crimson lightning."

Titania nearly drops her small plate her almond eyes widen in shock there is only one person that wields black flames. "Itachi, the Itachi! That's your master!"

The blond nodding proudly while the redhead is still reeling. Itachi is considered perhaps the most dangerous wizard to exist. Even Fairy Tail's own Gildarts admits he is no match against the man. But two words got Erza's attention. "Imouto? You have a sister? I have heard of Itachi, but I never heard the title Tsuki no Seijin, are you telling me there are others also called Seijin?"

_**Smooth blondie, **_Kurama mentally grumbles.

Naruto just looks at the redhead with a smirk; "knew you were quick. Yes I have sister, twin actually. She too like me and Itachi-Sensei also earned the title Seijin. For her, the _Jigoku_-_Neko_ _no_ _Seijin_ (The Hell-Cat Sage)."

Erza looks at the blond evenly; "there must be a reason your being this open Naruto. Tell me."

"Until we speak with Master Makarov I want you to promise never to reveal that I have a sister. I have enough enemies that would try to hunt her to get to me if they learned of her. So unless I join your guild which I know will prompt Imouto in coming to Magnolia, we keep this to us and Kurama."

There is a growing silence between them as the redhead looks into Naruto's eyes. She could respect the absolute seriousness in his cerulean eyes, but also his complete devotion to his sister's safety. Erza's respect for this potential new friend was rising in spades.

"I can accept those terms. Remember we must meet Master in order for you to enter our guild."

Raising an eyebrow the blond smirk; "You say that like I am already going to accept?"

Putting away her small plate and fork and Naruto gives his cup for another as a second food cart rolls by, the redhead simply smiles as she rests her hands on her stomach.

"I know we must earn your trust and respect. But I feel in my heart you will join Fairy Tail. Your strong, loyal, and care deeply for family. Those traits are the building blocks of our guild. For all in Fairy Tail are family, with bonds that could never be broken," Erza says with a heartfelt smile gracing her lips.

_**If this gets anymore warm and fuzzy I am going hang myself, **_Kurama mentally snorts.

_You're the one who wanted me to join a guild if I recall? Besides, they do have some interesting people in that guild. I always did want to meet the dragon slayer and a wizard saint. _

_**The prodigy and adopted son of Igneel eh? Should be lightly interesting if that flying overgrown lizard taught the boy anything.**_

As the said fox now is lying on the seat with Erza and his head on her lap as she scratches his ear as she looks down at him. Naruto sweat drops while his eye twitches.

"When the hell did you get up there," the blond asks out loud.

The old fox grunts as he purrs keeping his eyes closed. **"Bout the time you were mentally undressing each other. And by the way 'Red' he does have an eight pack under that shirt."**

Erza's face soon matched her hair as she froze. Naruto sheepishly chuckled. "Forgot to warn you Kurama is telepathic. Trust me he hears everything," the blond deadpanned as he remembered some embarrassing moment.

Still red face scarlet wizard looks down at the fox that looks up at her with one eye open. He only chuckles deviously as he closes his eye. Lifting her head up numbly to look at Naruto who simply shrugs.

"I am used to him since Imouto and I were newborns; they just appeared in our bedroom one morning. Gave Kaasan one hell of a scare."

"They?"

Kurama purrs as Erza resumes scratching his ear. **"You'll find out when his sister shows up. That is 'if' gaki here joins your guild."**

_**XxX**_** Magnolia**_** XxX**_

As the early afternoon sun gazes over the beautiful Oceanside city, the lively atmosphere within the Fairy Tail guild is already at full swing. Cheering, drinking and the occasional fights are common place as the number one Wizard Guild in Fiore starts it day.

Humming a gentle tune with a tray full of beer in hand waitress and barkeep walks through the rows of people sitting and eating, or talking.

"Hey Mira, get us three beers over here place," a male guild member yells out.

Shifting slightly with her beautiful natural silky long silver hair with her front bang up in a tie, her brilliant sapphire eyes look to her left with a warm smile.

"Be right with you," she answers in a soft/sweet melodic tone.

Wearing one her usual purple elegant one piece sleeveless spaghetti strap dresses that goes down above her ankles. The dress only enhances her beauty as if fits her hourglass frame and gorgeous bust, and fair pale skin.

Walking to the table, a middle aged redheaded wizard with an odd hair style, wearing a green clover embroidered shirt and dark green pants eyes the young beauty as he smokes a long classic pipe.

"So when do I get a date Mira-chan," the man asks in a rough tone.

A cute girl with purple hair with a ribbon and red rim glasses glares; "Will you leave her alone!"

Behind her a guild member snorts at her; "good luck with that Laki."

Sitting her tray down Mirajane looks at the old man with her smile never fading. "Wakaba there is one small problem."

Her body soon glows as a purple spell-circle appears under her feet. Wakaba nearly leaps out of his clothes as he jumps from the table as the light fades and a larger brunette woman with swirls on her cheeks appears where Mirajane was.

"You already have a wife," the sliverette chuckles sweetly.

"I hate it when you do that! It's so damn creepy," Wakaba nearly shrieks in fear.

This goes without saying; 'never flirt with a shape-shifter when you're already married!' Especially when she can remind you that you are still married by shifting into your wife! Mirajane laughs sweetly as she turns back to her form.

At the table beside them, Wakaba's longtime friend Macao a veteran wizard himself. And the young beautiful fortune teller Cana just stares dryly at Wakaba's antics.

_You're never going to get a shot old friend. Especially since she eyes one someone else, _Macao thinks to himself.

"Uh, wish I could drink in peace," Cana mumbles out loud.

Now Macao looks dryly over to the beautiful brunette sitting in front of him. "Well if you didn't drink all damn day." _Honestly how does she function with all that booze in her!?_

Leaning forward while sitting at a table near the bar. Groaning in boredom a young man with spiky rose colored hair, wiry but well-built frame, wearing a sleeveless open vest with a scale-like scarf around his neck, white baggy pants with tied drawstrings at the ankles with sandals. His green eyes stare at nothing while an odd blue cat sits near him as he eats a fish in his furry paws.

"Guess it's about time we take another job," the rosette haired man grunts in boredom as he lowers his head on the table. "Just wished they had something interesting on the request board."

"AYE! We are running out of food money," the small blue cat actually spoke in a chipper voice.

These two being the infamous Natsu Dragneel and his adopted son/best friend Happy.

"Well if we had taken that two million jewels we'd be sitting pretty," a female voice spoke beside them.

Lazily shifting his eyes Natsu looks at Lucy; the newest member of Fairy Tail. She is about few inches shorter than Mirajane but with much more curvy hourglass figure than the gentle shape-shifter, long blond hair with small ponytail on the right side, creamy almond eyes, fair flawless skin. Wearing a short sleeve red t-shirt which holds back her large bust, a plated pink mini skirt which holds both her whip and celestial keys, and shin-high boots. She is the Guild's first celestial wizard with a sassy but very kind personality which make her fit in well in Fairy Tail. Her pink guild's insignia shown proudly on her left hand.

"Like I said Lucy it would not have been right. Those two needed it more than we did," Natsu said tiredly.

Her almond eyes cast downward and lock onto Natsu's. "I know, and I am happy we helped them learned the truth about his father and got back at the sleaze ball. But that does not help me with rent money Natsu."

"Guess we need to find a new job then. I'll help partner," the Dragon Slayer sat up with a large smile.

A blush dusts her cheeks as a small smile crosses her lips. "Thank you," Lucy says meekly.

_I just can't make heads or tails of this guy. He can be so dense one moment, and then charming and kind the next. Least he is cute, and damn sexy with those ripped muscles. Kami would love to rub on that chest of his. _

Meanwhile Natsu lifted an eyebrow at his new partner's blush. _Is she sick? We'll have to say she is cool being a celestial wizard. And she is really pretty, and kinda sexy in that skirt. Just wish she was not so bossy most the times. But she is super nice!_

"What do you think we should look for partner," the busty blond smiled at her teammate and new friend.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Naruto narrows his eyes as Erza spoke up a name of a dark guild. One he is quite familiar with.

"Eisenwald," the blond said in steely tone.

"You heard of them?"

Kurama snorts with his head still on Erza's lap. **"Red, we have been after that pack of monkeys for two years. They managed to slip by us but we been getting closer and closer to their operations."**

Looking up she sees Naruto grumbling with nod. "They are crafty bastards. But been pining down any information on their activities I could find."

She leans a little forward; "what have you learn?"

"All I know they trying to find some artifact called _Lullaby. _I don't know what it does but they have been on the move since looking for it, meaning this will be big."

_I knew it. I must tell master the moment we get back to Fairy Tail. Then I must pick up on their trail, but will need help. _

Erza leans back on her seat as she pets Kurama; "I plan to go after them. But I will need help that endeavor; I know I am not strong enough to face one entire guild by myself. Let alone four," Erza said deadpanning at the end.

"I did not have time. Besides, my partner there was with me." Naruto points to Kurama. "If you think turning into a giant nine tailed version of him is impressive, you should see what else he can do."

Her almond eyes look down at the wolf-size fox with his head on her lap. She was used to speaking animals thanks to Happy. But she had a feeling Kurama was literally a _Pandora's Box_ compared to what she has seen.

"What are you? Your cute I'll give you that, but I felt the power that was radiating off you back in Eclipse, what was that?"

The old fox chuckled cryptically; **"If kit joins Fairy Tail. **_**And**_** only after his sister and my better half shows and joins, then I might be nice and tell you."**

Erza's eye twitched; _I hate cryptic responses. Wait better half? You only say that if you're married. So whoever this better half is, it must be his wife._

Kurama smirks ghostly; _**have to admit this girl is rather clever. Might prove to be fun getting kit into this guild after all.**_

"So when we reach Fairy Tail. We speak to Master Makarov and bring down Eisenwald," Naruto runs everything down.

The scarlet beauty nods; "Yes. I trust this mission will prove Fairy Tail would be adequate enough for you to join us."

"We will see Erza-Chan."

_**XxX xx XxX **_

The shape-shifting beauty was not sure when it happened but sighed when another brawl began sweeping through the main hall of the guild. While she loves them as much as the next member of the guild, Mirajane does wonder what impression this leaves on normal people.

Though she was proud at least to drag Lucy out of the way when Natsu got hit by a flying table from the highly skilled ice wizard and residential nudist Gray Fullbuster.

No one really wanted to know where he picked up that habit. Though the female population of the guild really never complained. Free eye-candy and a big –long- bonus if somehow his boxers went flying. All the ladies have smiles on those days.

Although Lucy by how she acted would prefer someone else stripping, considering she has hit Gray with a bar stool when he politely asked for a pair of underwear while in the buff.

_Yeah like you could actually fit in her panties Gray-kun. And like she'd actually ever give them to you. Cana-Chan might considerate it since you two can't figure out if you're together or not. Least I know you two have had actual sex; you could not remove that smile from our fortune teller for days._

Mirajane sighs as she leans her elbows on the bar, resting her chin in her palms. _Well I can't say much. My first time was with Natsu-Kun a year ago and we were both half drunk. Still, was the best night I had in years._

It was after closing time at the guild last year and our favorite fire breather did not want to let Mirajane to get everything done all by herself. Next thing they knew both were downing a bottle of alcohol and played the wild mambo all night. Master Makarov found them first and thankfully before anyone else sleeping naked on top of the bar.

First he yelled at Natsu, while he wanted more grandkids, he just did not want them conceived in the bar! Secondly he then praised (loudly) to the dragon slayer by calling him the luckiest bastard in Magnolia!

Things were awkward for the two for a month, but got out of it and stayed close friends like always. Mirajane was not really looking for a guy then and Natsu still held strong feelings for Lisanna. While a part of her felt she betrayed her late little sister by sleeping with her boyfriend, she won't lie she enjoyed it.

If there was an absolute fact, any girl lucky enough to claim the dragon slayer will be a _very_ satisfied woman in the end.

The shape-shifting beauty giggles seeing Lucy near the bar cringing as Loke, the unofficial player but brilliant and good natured wizard tries putting his moves on the busty blond. She soon laughs out loud when Natsu appears out of nowhere and kicks the orange-haired wizard away. Seeing Lucy sigh in relief while the rosette wizard growls protectively in front of her made Mirajane smile knowingly.

_Ah you did find someone. Though it looks like it happening unconsciously to where they don't know it yet. Oh I will love how this plays out. Now if the man I want can showed up and join Fairy Tail, my life would be complete._

While most saw Mirajane's crush as nothing more than that. There was a reason behind it only she and The Seijin, and Master Makarov know about. And had he not appeared and saved her on that mission, she doubts she'd be alive right now.

_**XxX **_**Magnolia Station **_**XxX**_

Naruto sneezes as he, Erza, and Kurama exit the station and walk towards the guild.

"You okay," the redhead asks.

The Seijin rubs his nose; "Someone must be talking about me."

Erza gave a rare teasing look; "probably a certain gorgeous silverette."

"**Not surprising since you saved her cute ass years back," **Kurama says dryly walking beside the two.

The redhead stopped as the blond and fox look back at her. "When was this," concern and surprise in her voice.

"I think it was the years after her and her brother's younger sister died. I could respect she stayed on to do missions, but could tell she was a mess. She was fighting a creature called 'Baal', a very powerful being in the demon hierarchy. But he seemed to be after Mirajane for a distinct unknown reason."

His eyes gaze distantly; "he did not want to just kill her. He wanted to shame until she was broken and kill her at the same time."

Both males hear a snarl from the scarlet wizard as the Seijin continues; "I was in the area also for the same bounty. I found them with the Daemon Lord standing over her. When I heard him say what he going to do I snapped."

Kurama looks up at the blond deadpan; **"Snapped… You literally were making him actually scream and cry for mercy as you tearing his limbs off very slowly before you burned his mouth shut! And for the cou 'de grade you sliced him into four pieces with the Myou-Kaijin (Dark Embers) to send him back to hell."**

The fox points with his long furry black-tipped tail towards Naruto's sword for Erza. The scarlet woman was shocked; the Seijin did not just helped her but also Mirajane in the past. But for the Silver-haired shape-shifter a much grimmer fate.

"Well I was not going to let that wretch have his way with Mira-Chan and kill her at the end. Fuck that," Naruto crossed his arms glaring at the fox.

Blinking in surprise, this was the first time she heard the blond swear in the few hours of meeting him. She got the feeling he rarely does but could be wrong.

And Mira-chan? Why did that unconsciously irritate her for?

"So that's why she likes you so much. Also explains why Master wishes to see you. No one in the Guild knew that this even happened to Mirajane, so she must have told only Master Makarov. Because I know the shorter tempered among us would have been out for blood. Besides me."

Breaking off her staring match his cerulean eyes lock onto almond. "He never touched her. I made sure of that. Then spoke to Mira-Chan who at first tackled me into a hug.

We spoke about why she was out there and her admitting she was not herself since Lisanna just died. She admitted she was trying to fight out the pain while her brother Elfman did a personality change. But never works trust me. After our talk she thanked me for helping her and she returned home the next day. Heard she slowed down missions and became the barkeep of your guild, but still trains hard."

"If two people took Lisanna's death the hardest it was Mirajane and Natsu. After her funeral Natsu asked me to help him to become better, help him train in everything. I know he did it to get rid of the pain. But how could I say no," Erza commented.

And train her best friend/brother she did. She literally beat some intelligence into him along with curving some of that motion sickness from his system. The two have continued their training together to keep their skills sharp and grew closer as real siblings. One of the reasons they are so protective of the other.

Erza looks up the Seijin with conviction; "Natsu is my brother. And I will always love him no matter what. Though he can be completely reckless and drive me crazy."

Though neither showing it, both Naruto and even Kurama were impressed how tight knit this guild seems to be. While both saw that the Blue Pegasus guild were a close group, Fairy Tail feels more like a family than a group of highly skilled wizards. The blond was growing fascinated by this bunch more and more.

The three soon resume their walk back to Fairy Tail as they let the silence get comfortable. Looking around Naruto had to admit not much has changed. Having visited once during the town festival with Fairy Tail at the helm doing all kind of fantastic things for the people, and at the end a brilliant parade. He was glad he brought his sister along as they both loved hanging out the whole day and night.

His Imouto-chan always did love festivals. And he loved taking her out. While there were always rumors about the two, and how close they really were with each other. No one was dumb enough to say it to their faces.

Making their way through the road many people both bowed or waved at Erza, while others are looking in shock at the tall blond beside her (those who recognized him anyway).

Reaching an intersection they hear frightened yelp. Turning to their left they see a tall man, though a head shorter than Naruto, wearing an orange shirt with odd face on it, black jeans and boots. Over his shirt he wears a dark green coat with furry collar; Naruto could not see his eyes since he wore rimless rectangular shades. His short orange hair swaying in the wind.

Naruto and Kurama wondered if this man was going to faint from terror.

"Er… Erza!"

The Seijin and fox both blink as man turns and runs as fast as his legs can offer. "Could someone tell me who the hell that was and why he ran away in sheer terror," Naruto asks out loud.

Sighing the redhead rubs her temples; "that was Loke. A member of Fairy Tail."

"**I will now ask kit's question. Why is that gaki running like the devil is on his heels?"**

Erza looks at the two seriously; "because while Master Makarov is lenient about the rules. I am not, so I make sure everyone who has done something overboard or not following the rules gets an earful."

As if on sync Kurama and Naruto both smirk playfully; "so I join I best be a good boy or madam Erza will give her punishment."

"**Does this involve hand-cuffs, leather, whips, and chains. Kit here is a pure masochist."**

The scarlet's seriousness vanished in seconds with a blush more red than her hair has her nose nearly starts bleeding as she almost tripped on an invisible rock. Both fox and blond snicker as they look at each other.

"So is she one too," Naruto said as they both soon laugh loudly.

Barely regaining her or her dignity Erza huffs as she storms off.

_Stupid pretty boy and stupid talking fur-ball._

"**I can still hear you," **Kurama roars in laughter.

"OH SHUT UP!"

The Seijin and fox both nearly fall over laughing harder; while a snarling Erza was wondering if could kill these two with no one catching her.

_**XxX Fairy Tail Guild XxX**_

At the guild everyone was laughing at Natsu who was being chased by Gray trying to get his boxers back or being set on fire. Holding her stomach Lucy had to sit on a stool for laughing so hard with Happy besides her sitting on the bar itself. Mirajane only chuckled as she shook her head while cleaning a glass behind the bar.

In seconds silence takes hold as one of doors of the guild is kicked open by a hyperventilating Loke.

"WE GOT BAD NEWS!"

Everyone looked serious but also a slight pale, they were hoping it was not the news which involves a certain woman with crimson hair.

"It's Erza! She's on her way here!"

Suddenly the room turned to shrieks of terror; even Natsu and Gray were still as statues and pale. The only ones not even bothered by this were Lucy and Mirajane. The blond out of ignorance, the shape-shifting beauty being on Erza's level and not easily intimidated.

"Wow… just mentioning Erza's name and the whole place freaks out," Lucy says looking around confused by the scene.

Mirajane snickered; "Well besides me she the strongest female in Fairy Tail. So she can be more than a little intimidating."

The busty blond looks at the shape-shifter; "haven't either of you try to see who the better one is?"

"To me I don't see the point in it Lu-Chan. Besides, if I and Erza got into it the whole city would be in ashes."

Lucy paled on how nonchalant Mirajane was being with this. _The city would be in ashes? I am so glad Mira-Chan is a sweetheart! But the way people are acting they think Erza is some kinda monster._

The blond's imagination runs wild as she sees a giant shadowy figure of a busty woman with horns on her head roaring while breathing fire and people running terror.

"I'm sooo scared," Lucy nearly squeaks in terror.

Mirajane giggles as she watches the busty blond jump over the bar and hide behind the shape-shifting beauty.

As the entire guild is deathly silent they all hear steady footsteps coming closer.

"That's got to be her," Laki whispers.

"Sounds like her steps," Wakaba timidly comments while taking a deep drag of his pipe.

Macao unconsciously shivers; "Even the air has gotten completely still in here."

A frightened Lucy peeks over Mirajane's shoulder. But the Silver-haired wizard also notices two other silhouette's walking beside her friend and former rival. Her pure sapphire eyes widen as she almost tears up recognizing the people walking in.

Her lips quivered as she tried not to cry while smiling at the same time. Lucy noticing became more concern than afraid.

"Mira-Chan?"

"It's him… It's actually him," she could not stop the happiness rolling off her along with her tears.

_Naruto-Kun…_

As the trio enters fears turned to some confusion seeing a blond man as tall as Laxus and of all things an orange fur covered fox the size of a freaking wolf! However the more experienced of the wizards, Wakaba and Macao widened their eyes as they knew full well who this young man and fox were.

"I have returned," Erza said sternly looking at everyone.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Erza and Kurama only blink as a huge gust of wind rushes past them. Looking back with everyone else they see Naruto who was tackled/hugged by a tearful smiling Mirajane who formed demon wings on her back. She literally busted through the bar and flew at the blond like a bullet. She knocked the wind out of the poor man as they ripped through the ground nearly five feet back near the entrance!

"You came! You actually came to fairy Tail! I am so happy you want to join us," Mirajane hiccuped.

Naruto for his part tried to talk, but he was being crushed by the silver-haired beauty's bone crushing hug.

"Can't… Breath… Mira-chan…"

The only one laughing at Naruto was Kurama who was rolling on the ground holding his side. Erza felt her temper skyrocket as her eye twitched dangerously.

Meanwhile everyone else was just dumbfounded as to why Mirajane just busted through the bar and flew into hugging the lucky bastard some thought. Elfman was being held by five people trying not have him attack the guy.

"GET OFF MY NEECHAN YOU PERVERT!"

Finally she let go of Naruto as he gulps as much air as he could while an embarrassed Mirajane –who is straddling him- rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry Naruto-kun I just missed you so much," she said as she rubbed her puffy red eyes.

The blond who is still trying to make sure his lungs are still working smiles weakly at Mirajane.

"It's cool. Sorry I never kept in touch, please don't cry," Naruto said in a raspy voice. He wipes some of the tears from Mirajane's cheeks with a finger as she leans into his touch.

"**You could never stand to see a female cry," **Kurama sighs now sitting next to the two.

Blinking Mirajane looks to see the old surly fox she met years ago. **"Kitling…"**

"KURA-KUN!"

The fox soon groans as he is tackled into a bone crushing hug from the shape-shifting beauty. Naruto remains on his back as he points and laughs at Kurama's misery.

The people in the guild only sweat-drop at the scene with confusion written on their faces. While normally people would be flipping out from a talking fox, having Happy around sort of made them use to talking animals.

"**Damn it, I am not a plushie doll! Get her off me kit!"**

"Oh hell no! I am going to enjoy this," Naruto said still laughing.

Walking out of the hole made by Mirajane, Lucy on tilts her head in confusion as she stands beside and equally confused Natsu and still very naked Gray.

"Do you guys know who that is?"

All she received were nods of a negative. "First I ever seen this guy, must know Mirajane outside the guild," Gray theorized.

Turning look at Natsu, while trying not to look down at Gray's… Pride. "Her boyfriend maybe?"

"I don't think so. Know she has a really big crush on some guy named Naruto. Maybe this is him," Natsu shrugged.

Blinking, the busty blond pales as she quickly looks back at male blond. _Whisker marks on his cheeks, spiky blond hair, always companied by a large fox. OH KAMI!_

"THE KAZE SEIJIN," Lucy screamed out in sheer shock.

Soon the entire building went silent at the celestial wizard's declaration. Sitting up as Mirajane finally lets go of Kurama. He looks blankly at the gawking crowd. Erza sighs while looking annoyed at the blond and fox.

"Allo," Naruto says weirdly as he waves.

_**XxX thirty minutes later XxX**_

Finally after everyone slowly settled down, Naruto took a seat at one of the tables with Kurama lying down beside him. Mirajane sat on the opposite side of him, per order by Erza so not to crush him again. She pouted cutely which made Naruto and Kurama snicker, but complied with her friend. Standing behind the Seijin Erza looks at the crowd of guild members looking at Naruto with respect, fear, and awe.

Natsu stood by Lucy and a thank Kami half clothed Gray. The Fire Dragon Slayer had heard of the Kaze Seijin through Makarov-Jiji, the fact he heard respect from his surrogate grandfather meant to be respectful. Lucy could not stop blushing at both Naruto and Erza; both of them were hot in her book. While yes she is straight –possibly-, but she might be tempted to try being with a woman once if it's Erza. As for the Seijin, she could not stop herself in wanting to rip off his clothes and take him then and there. It should be illegal for a guy to be that gorgeous! As were most of the same thoughts of the female population in the room, but seeing killer intent not only coming off Mirajane in a sickly sweet manner. Erza was doing it bluntly. They all got the message.

Hands off this male or die!

"Can I ask you something kid," Macao walks up to Naruto.

"Fire away."

"You do realize how crazy and dangerous it is to fight a Dark guild on your own. But going against four?! You could have gotten kill kid," Macao said sternly.

The blond grunts/sighs as he sees a stern look from Mirajane. "There was no time in time in calling the royal guard. And these guys were close to Grimore Hearts, so sending a platoon of knight would only got them killed. And I was not going to have that. Besides Kurama was with me Mira-chan."

Looking to the side everyone sees the sleeping fox open one eye. **"I don't see the problem. Besides those four guilds were not even amateurs, they were all weaklings kit could beat them blindfolded."**

Crossing her arms under her ample bust Mirajane glares at the blond. "Don't ever do that again Naruto-Kun. I know you have been after Grimore Hearts for years, but never do something that reckless ever again."

Naruto was about to retort till he felt Erza also glaring at him from behind him. He sighs; "I swear under pain of cruel death to never attack four dark guilds by myself ever again."

Everyone looks at the Seijin coyly while Erza and Mirajane nod in approval.

_Whipped much, _Gray thought.

"**He is not whipped nudist. It's called never piss off a female, that's called being smart," **Kurama barked up.

The ice wizard nearly jumped before Mirajane smiled; "Kura-Kun is telepathic, so he can hear people's thoughts. One of the many mysteries of what he can do."

Every guild member paled while Kurama opened his eye again; **"yes I heard every female in the building wanting to strip and mate with kit in as many positions as possible!"**

Soon blushes spread like wildfire on every female wizard while Erza and Mirajane glared at them.

"At any rate is master here Mirajane," the scarlet wizard asked.

The shape-shifting beauty shakes her head; "Master is away at a meeting in Clover. He will back tomorrow. I am temporary master till he returns."

Naruto smirks; "Master Mirajane Strauss. Like the sound of that."

Blushing a little she soon giggles; "well it was either me or Natsu. And he'd just burn everything."

Hearing an indignant 'hey' from the said dragon slayer she only laughs with everyone else. Kurama's ears perk as he opens his eyes seeing a blue cat standing on his hind legs like a human with a bag on his back.

The two gaze at each other; "Hello my name is Happy, nice to meet a fellow talking animal."

Kurama only blinks as he looks up to Mirajane; **"is he my lunch?"**

Happy squawked as white wings appeared on his back and he flew behind Natsu. "Hey! Happy is not food you fox," Natsu growled.

Yawning Kurama lowers his head going back to sleep. **"To bad he looks tasty."**

The whole room sweat-dropped while Naruto just looked at his partner dryly.

"This coming from the guy whose wife is wolf-size feline!"

Lucy tilted her head; "a fox is married to a cat?"

Before people could blink Kurama was on the table top sitting on his haunches glaring at a now shrinking busty blond; **"Got a problem with that busty?"**

"No! No problem, sorry Kurama-Sama!"

The surly old fox nods in approval while Naruto sweat-drops the fox leaps off the table and lies back down near the Seijin.

Erza sighs; "Now listen up!"

Save only Naruto, Mirajane, and Kurama, everyone went still and pale as statues in the redhead's authoritive tone.

"While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do."

Erza's almond eyes are steely as Naruto watches along with Mirajane.

_She is kinda sexy being so bossy._

_**Only you would think something like that kit. Respect that Red can command this kinda obedience from her comrades though. **_Kurama keeping an eye open watching the fireworks.

Placing a hand on her hip her eyes dart towards the beautiful brunette and modestly busty fortune teller, wearing only a bikini top and hip hugging jeans, which is drinking an entire barrel of alcohol.

_Who the hell can drink that much, _Naruto looked at Cana in sheer shock.

"Cana!" the said brunette nearly drops her barrel as she looks anywhere but at Erza's angry eyes. "You need to start controlling you drinking."

"Vijeeter!" the said man wearing the oddest full body suit Naruto had ever seen nearly falls over as he freezes in fear. "Please take the dancing outside. Wakaba!"

The veteran wizard hides under a table but the smoke from his pipe gives him away.

_Did he think he could hide from her?_

_**That a trick question?**_

"Get rid of that filthy habit!"

"NAB!"

A tall man in tribal outfit with a skull necklace raises his hands up like he was surrendering while in front of the request board.

_**Does he believe Red will throw him in prison?**_

_Is that a trick question?_

She turns with both hands on her hips as she glares. "I'd suspected I find you doodling at the request board. JUST PICK A JOB!"

"Macao!"

The second veteran wizard of the guild, wearing a black shirt with letter 'S' and brown pants. Over his shirt is a white trench with blue lining. Dark purple hair which is slicked back and stubby goatee. The brave bastard just stands there ready for his punishment.

His bravery turns to sweating bullets as the young gorgeous redhead only lightly glares at him until she sighs.

"Just say something PLEASE," Macao panics.

She folds her arms under her bust as Erza sighs again; "I don't know where to even begin with you. You've caused so much trouble I almost given up," she grumbles.

Now sitting beside Mirajane, Lucy just sweat-drops at the whole scene. "Wow, she is really tearing into people. It's almost like she is taking over."

The shape-shifting beauty just giggles; "That's our Erza for you."

"Kinda sexy in a weird way," Naruto says out loud.

Mirajane pouts cutely while Lucy just looks at him dryly; "you're a masochist."

The male blond looks back with an easy grin; "guilty as charged miss uh?"

"Lu… Lucy," the busty blond said timidly while blushing. _Can't believe I am actually talking to the Kaze Seijin. He's not Natsu-Kun but by Kami he is HOT!_

"Nice to meet you Lu-Chan."

"Is Natsu and Gray here," Erza calls out.

Looking over, Mirajane and Naruto sweat-drop at the scene while Lucy goes into panic mode.

With an arm around the other's shoulders, both Natsu and Gray are shaking like leaves while dancing like idiots.

_I am glad you're not watching this._

_**I still see things through your thoughts gaki. Trust me I am cringing just like you.**_

"Oh hey Erza! We're just hanging out like good buddies tend to do, right Natsu," Gray stutters in fear.

"AYE," Natsu squawks out.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy," Lucy frets.

A small smile graces Erza's lips; "that's great. I am pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However it's only natural for best friends to lock horns every now and again."

_She knows their pretending right?_

_**Keep telling yourself that kit. You might soon believe it.**_

"Well I would not call us best friends," Gray grumbles.

"AYE!"

"What's gotten into Natsu," Lucy looks on with pure concern.

Looking over to Mirajane Naruto leans over as she does the same. "She does know she is falling for that guy right," the Seijin whispers.

Only smiling teasingly; "I doubt it. Someone will have to tell them I am guessing."

The blond and sliverette snicker looking at Lucy fretting over Natsu. Looking back they both blush realizing that they are nose to nose with each other. Whether it is instincts or natural attraction they slowly lean closer to where their lips begin to touch as their eyes close.

A pair of hands slam on the table making both sits back normally wide eyed and blushing. Looking over they both see Erza glaring daggers at both of them. She soon stands straight as she walks over to her two male friends.

"Natsu, Gray I need a favor."

Both get serious as they look at surrogate older sister. "While traveling I heard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult the master before action; but he is not here. And this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest Wizards here. I could really use your help."

Did everyone in the guild just hear that right? Erza Scarlet asking for help? It had to serious if she was needing aid from both Natsu and Gray.

"Also, Naruto is also coming along. While he would not join Fairy Tail outright. He promised to make up his mind after a mission. _This_ is that mission."

_Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Naruto… Sweet kami I don't know if I should in awe or frightened, _Macao thought to himself.

_Natsu and me, _Gray thought.

_On the same team, _Natsu finished the thought.

"Oh my, this maybe the strongest team ever in Fairy Tail," Mirajane thought in shock. _And I have to stay here and watch over the guild, NOT FAIR! I want to fight alongside Naruto-kun._

A sly smile crossed her lips as an idea popped in her head.

As everyone slowly agreed Erza made one final order; "We leave tomorrow morning."

"Hey who fixed the bar?"

Everyone turns and look to only gawk seeing the destroyed bar now restored like Mirajane bursting through never happened. The same thing also happened to the crash site where the beautiful shape-shifter tackled the Seijin.

"The bar was thrashed, how did get fixed in a blink of an eye," another guild member gawks.

"How indeed," Naruto said cryptically.

_**XxX Magnolia Station: Next Morning XxX**_

Lucy sighs while sitting on bench holding her celestial spirit Plue.

_How did I get drag into this mission? _

Dryly looking over to her right with happy sitting next to her she sees Natsu and Gray literally butting heads with each other. While she did not mind being on a mission with Natsu, he is her partner after all, but this mission just sounds way out of her league.

"Let's just pretend we don't know those two," the busty blond sighs tiredly.

Munching on a fish Happy looks up at the blond; "What made you decide to come with us Lucy?"

_I can't say no to the puppy-dog eye technique from a sly beautiful shape-shifter…_

"Mira-chan asked me to tag along. To keep an eye on Natsu-kun and Gray."

_Natsu-Kun? _Happy lifted an eyebrow at that part.

_**XxX Flashback XxX **_

Standing back behind her bar with Lucy sitting at one of the stools the two beauties watch Naruto mingling with the guild members. The busty celestial wizard still could not believe the legendary Kaze Seijin actually came to Fairy Tail.

And is a total hottie!

"I read every article on him, but they never showed a picture of the Seijin. Kami he is gorgeous," Lucy said dreamily.

Though her eye twitched Mirajane kept her normal cool. This was just girl talk since she knew who her busty friend was really after. And secretly giving Lucy a look over she smirked.

_Natsu-kun will definitely have some fun giving her body a workout. And how her boobs are bigger than mine for Kami's sake, not fair. _Mirajane feeling a little jealous of her friend's larger bust.

Her playful side coming out as she quietly moved and was directly behind her friend who had her back turned watching Naruto. Soon Lucy's cheeks tuned beat red as she let out a loud throaty lustful moan. Two soft gentle pair of hands was groping her breasts.

"There like big fluffy pillows, kami they are soft," Mirajane said as she rests her head on Lucy's shoulder looking down while smiling.

Lucy only moaned with a mix of pure pleasure and utter embarrassment. Was she really being felt up by Mirajane!? While half of mind could not get past that, the other half was completely turned on! Her hands were so gentle as Mira-chan massaged her breasts through her red shirt –they were quite sensitive to the touch-, it was making her melt. Her knees rubbed together as her panties felt like they were on fire.

Soon she regained her senses as Mirajane pulled back her hands. Slowly she regains her breathing and wild blush. Finally she sharply turns around while covering her breasts the busty blond glared while the silverette giggled innocently.

"Pervert," Lucy remarked in a flustered tone.

Mirajane just smirked; "Oh? By the way you were moaning in ecstasy you wanted me to take you then and there."

The blond blushed as Mira laughed, she hit the nail right on the head. But like hell she wanted people to know it out loud. Groaning in defeat she lays her head on the bar table; while Mirajane pats her head.

"Fine… Yes. I'm Bi," Lucy mumbles in defeat.

"So? I am to, why make a big deal out of it," the silverette shrugs.

The blond shot up and points in Naruto's direction. "Oh I don't know because you're in love with him!"

Looking puzzled her eyes soon lit up recognition; "I'm your first crush aren't I," Mirajane smiled sadly.

Lucy looked down with a deep blush on her cheeks. "When I first saw you in Wizard Weekly I could not stop thinking about you. You're so beautiful and so graceful. I thought it was because I idolized you, but it was something deeper. I wanted to know everything about you, and when I finally came here and met you. I had to stop myself from running up and kissing you. I sound like such a creep don't I," Lucy mumbled tearfully.

_She is so innocent, _Mirajane thought as she smiled. Raising her hand she lifts Lucy's head by her chin. Seeing the tears fall from her sweet friend's cheeks made her heart sting some. But what caught the celestial wizard off guard was her first crush leaning over and pressing her lips with her.

Her cheeks turn bright red as her body slowly relaxes and she closes her eyes and returns to the kiss with fervor. Thankfully the two were not seen by anyone since Naruto (who saw the whole thing) has been keeping people's eyes focused on him. Though Kurama looked dryly as he yawned. And decided to mentally bring some misery to Naruto.

_**I think she is using some tongue. Twelve jewels they strip behind the bar and proceed to have wild sex till one or both are unconscious. **_

_Oh shut it!_

At the bar, the two girls kept their kiss going till they both needed oxygen. Both reluctantly part as they pant softly with their foreheads resting together. Both flushed with their cheeks lightly pink. Mirajane rubs Lucy's cheek tenderly.

"Mira-Chan… I… I lo…," Mirajane's finger rests on Lucy's lips to stop her.

"I know sweetie. And I accept it, but both of us fell for two men deeply. Even if you don't realize it, I do. And so will you once you sort out your heart. Then you'll know that you love the one your meant to be with," Mirajane said softly.

As the two go back to their positions, Lucy quietly nods as she rubs away the tears. The silverette lets her friend slowly regain her emotions as she looks over to Naruto who winked at her. The shape-shifting beauty knew he saw the whole thing. Bless him for being a brilliant improviser. Looking back to Lucy she can see her friend was somewhat back to normal.

"Would you mind doing me a favor? Can you please watch over Natsu and Gray? When Erza is not looking those two will find some way to fight each other. And Naruto-kun is not a part of the guild yet. So please be a sweet heart and watch over the boys."

"HUH!"

Putting her hand together and up between her large bust Mirajane gives her infamous puppy-dog eyes which can make anyone do what she asks. Lucy blushed seeing Mirajane was purposely making her breasts bigger by her arms and almost having them fall out for her to see.

This in the small part in the back her mind the perverted side of her was cheering for it to happen.

"Please Lu-Chan," Mira cooed.

_**XxX present XxX **_

Lucy blushed furiously at the memory; while she was over the moon she got to kiss her first crush. And has to say Mirajane has very silky soft lips. But she could not help that she got played. The silverette might not have a malicious bone in her body, but she could be damn devious when she wants to be.

Still; _she wants me to sort out my heart. How? And the guy I am deeply in love with like she is with Naruto-Kun? Who is she talking about? I can't just stop being in love with her. Maybe she wants me to sort out who I love the most, her or that whoever I supposed to be in love with. That must be it!_

"Mirajane played you good," Happy said only hearing tidbits of what Lucy wanted him to know.

The busty blond sighs; "I know. I get to play babysitter with a fire breather and ice nudist. What fun," the sarcasm laced in her voice.

"Believe me it could be worse Lu-Chan."

Looking to her left she sees Naruto and Kurama coming over while both sweat-drops seeing Natsu and Gray butting heads –literally-. Shaking his head the Seijin sits beside a now blushing Lucy- resting his sword at the end of the bench- while Kurama just lies on the ground at Naruto's feet. The male blond notices the Nicola spirit in his female counterpart's arms and lap.

"A Celestial Wizard I see. Very impressive Lu-Chan," Naruto smirks.

Lucy beams with pride as she smiles brilliantly; "thank you! Already have several silver keys and two Zodiac keys."

Kurama opened one eye looking at the busty blond while Happy quickly hid behind Lucy and Naruto. **"Two blonds with brains. A welcome surprise…"**

Both Lucy and Naruto identical grew tick marks as they both glared down at a sleeping fox.

"Does he always acts like that," the celestial wizard asks.

Naruto sighs in exasperation; "Sadly Lu-Chan, he does. This is as civil as he ever gets."

Both get into a comfortable silence as they watch people coming to and throe from the train station. Lucy had to admit, the atmosphere around the Seijin was soothing, like you felt safe just by being beside him. Last night she kept from the others when they all talked to him.

Though blushed seeing Cana shamelessly flirting with the Seijin. And even Laki and Levy tried to use their feminine wiles on him. But seeing an angry Gray drag the fortune teller away whining. And Levy and Laki running from Erza throwing a table at them. She would have laughed if not seeing Mirajane looking like she wanted to kill the three girls.

She might be in love with the silverette but not dumb enough to piss her off.

While yes she is just as curious about him. She'd rather talk to a person directly than listen to hearsay. And both he and Mirajane explained how they met months after Lisanna's death. Upon learning how he saved the gentle shape-shifter everyone thanked him profusely, Elfman and Natsu the most. Though she saw how everyone wanted to kill that demon –Lucy included- in learning his plan for Mirajane.

Losing Lisanna was painful on all of them, but if they had lost Mirajane only months later; they doubted none of them could have survived that.

They also learned who trained Naruto and the now discovered twin sister of his. Which he made everyone swear to never reveal her existence outside the guild or they face Kurama's and Naruto's wrath. Or at least till she possibly comes to join the guild if he joins.

But it was Naruto's and his sister's sensei that got her curious.

"I have heard only maybe whispers of Itachi. Is he really that good?"

Looking over at Lucy he smirks, if was a good question. "Trust me when I say rumors will never say who Itachi Higure (Twilight) truly is. During training his best friend and the weirdest looking man I ever met came and help me and Imouto learned the sword. Kisame Shuuryou (End), the man has a good sense of humor, but he is downright sadistic."

Lucy paled, "Ki… Kisame Shuuryou! The lord of blades! That is most feared swordsman on the planet!"

"Yep!"

The poor girl's mind was reeling; _this has to be a dream. Being trained by Itachi Higure speaks volumes. But Kisame Shuuryou teaching him and his sister the way of the sword personally and they survived! That would mean Naruto-Kun and his sister are more dangerous than even S - Class Wizards! _

As Lucy felt he mind going on overload Naruto waved a hand in front of her.

"Lu-chan."

Her brain kick started back up as she shakily looked over to Naruto. "I am so glad you are on our side Naruto-Kun."

The Seijin chuckled as he used his index finger to move a stray hair from Lucy's face. She blushed heavily while biting down a pleasured induced moan from his touch –Kami his hand is so warm it felt like electricity running through her whole body-. All the while Happy snickered at Lucy.

"You _lllliiiikkkkkeeee_ him."

That comment earned a painful bonk on the head from the busty blond.

"Sorry I'm late."

Turning they all see Erza in her favorite armor and a scroll in her hand. As both Lucy and Naruto stand –the Seijin grabbing his Myou-Kaijin- while Happy flies into the air, and Kurama waking up, the scarlet wizard's eyes soften a little seeing the Seijin smiling at her.

"Enjoying your new toy I see," Naruto says coyly.

She nods with a warm smile; "yes. You were right when saying this helps from carrying that entire luggage."

"What are talking about Erza-Nee?" Happy asks while flying around the redhead.

Lifting and pointing to the scroll in her hand Erza explains. "When I first met Naruto and Kurama they gave me a scroll to place all my traveling materials inside. Naruto taught me last night how to use these since I carry so much with me."

_She is never going to mention how she fainted when her stuff vanished in a puff of smoke._

_**Redling is more stubborn than you are. That's saying something…**_

_Is 'Redling' even a word?_

_**You think I fucking care kit?**_

The old fox had a point, but still he mentally rolled his eyes. As Erza and the others turn, both blonds and fox sweat-drop at Natsu and Gray with their arms over the other's shoulder and do the river dance.

"~you ready to go good buy," Gray sings in an overly chipper tone.

"~AYE!"

Lucy groans as she rubs her temples; "one Happy is enough Natsu-Kun."

The redhead smiles happily; "Good, I really love seeing the two of you getting along. And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the Guild," she looks over to the Celestial Wizard.

The busty blond blushes; "My name is Lucy. I just joined the guild recently. Mira-Chan asked me to come along to learn a thing or two. If that is alright," she asked timidly.

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza, wait I remember you now. You're the girl I heard you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger." Lucy pales as her smile faults. "It will be great to have a Wizard like you on board."

Smiling nervously as she trembles; "Oh no. it's my pleasure." _Did Natsu-Kun tell her how that's how it went? Who the hell believes something that ridiculous!_

As everyone settled Natsu looked at Erza determinedly; "Neechan, I'll come along on one condition."

Gray elbowed his friend/rival. "Will you shut up!?"

"Oh, name it Otouto-Kun," the redhead asks calmly.

_Otouto-Kun? _Was the same thought from Naruto, Lucy and Kurama.

"Neechan, I'll go with you if you promise to have a rematch with me."

"What is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish," Gray hissed.

The Seijin lifted an eyebrow while Lucy and Happy gasped in surprise, Kurama only looked on in boredom.

_**This is your adopted son and prodigy Igneel? It is official, the dementia is settling in now! This gaki is an absolute fucking air-head!"**_

"I am a lot stronger than I used to be then. You know that better than anyone Neechan, I want to see who really the best between us is."

The two look at each other with determination. Erza looks over to Naruto who shrugs. Lucy only keeps her eyes on the dragon slayer with concern; _please don't go overboard with this Natsu-kun._

Closing her eyes she opens them with a competitive smile; "Yes I can tell you have improved. But as to if you can beat me… I suppose will have to see."

"I accept your challenge."

Natsu grins as he yells and breathes out some fire, "YES! I'M **ALL FIRED UP!"**

_**XxX xx XxX**_

The train whistle howled as everyone took a private room courtesy of Naruto who knew the conductor –and unknowingly filthy rich to his comrades-. But that was not that had the others slack-jawed. Sitting in the left large seat was Natsu smiling brightly. While yes Erza cleared up some of his motion sickness, it was still there. But with Lucy, Happy, and Gray beside him and Naruto, Erza, and Kurama –who is lying on the seat with head on the redhead's lap- on the opposite seat. The four members of Fairy Tail look dumbly at their fifth that crosses his arms happily.

"Now I know people like trains," Natsu grins.

The four numbly look over to Naruto while Erza asks; "H… How… What did you do?"

"Simple. When 'scales' here told me about his motion sickness I used a special healing spell and gave him some herbal medicine Imouto makes."

"**Kit's sister is obsessed with all types' herbal medicines and knows it as well as she does her magic's. She makes all kinds and sends some to gaki here to sell. Both keep a share of the profits since her work is highly renowned throughout Fiore. This includes both upper class elites and the middle class average Joes," **Kurama says while yawning.

"I should know I watched," a familiar voice spoke from behind the closed door of the room.

Everyone's necks snapped as the door opened seeing Mirajane looking at them smiling gently.

"Hello everyone."

She was greeted by silence as everyone was too stunned to speak. Snickering as she shakes her head, the silverette places her hands on her hips. "Well?"

The first to recover –somewhat- was Lucy who stood up pointing. "Why did you tell me to tag along if you were going to join us?!"

"You do need more experience Lu-Chan. And being with us in a mission will help greatly. Plus how could I live with myself if my sweet and innocent Lu-Chan got hurt," Mirajane cooed.

A shiver went up Lucy's spine as she plopped back down numbly looking down with a large blush. Naruto looked at his shape-shifting friend dryly. "You planned this the moment Erza-Chan brought it up."

The scarlet wizard glared at Mirajane; "who is running the guild?"

"Macao, besides me Master trusts him the most to run things."

Kurama chuckled; **"I knew I liked you for a reason kitling! You're as devious as a fox!"**

Mirajane smile sweetly; "why thank you Kura-Kun."

Gray and Natsu were still too much in shock to really talk, but Erza was still angry, you don't disobey orders! She was about to yell until she felt a strong hand on her arm. Turning sharply she looked into the powerful piercing eyes of Naruto.

"More help the better. Besides I trust in Mirajane's skills. She stays," his voice spoke with finality.

While Erza did not show it, she soundlessly gulped. Naruto spoke with an authority that could match Master Makarov. And the grip on her arm felt stronger than steel.

Sighing in defeat Erza conceded as the blond let go of her arm; "Very well. But Master will hear of this Mirajane."

The silverette smiled warmly as she bowed her head to Naruto; "thank you Naruto-Kun."

Humming softly she walked over and sat in between Naruto and Erza –much to the Scarlet woman's ire-.

Shaking out of his stupor Natsu grinned widely; "this will be cool! I have not worked with Mira-Chan in ages."

"Aye," Happy spoke up flying over to Mirajane and landed on her lap.

Gray smirked; "even longer for me. It's nice having the old gang together again."

Nostalgia hit the five which even made Erza smile softly. When was the last time all of them were together for a mission. It really was long overdue.

_This once I'll keep quiet. For old times' sake. Lisanna would never forgive me if I acted like a witch to her sister. _

Naruto and Lucy looked at each other and smiled. While both knew nothing on the other's history. They were just happy seeing everyone getting along.

"Erza, think it's about time you fill us in. I mean what type of mission we are going on here," Gray getting back into business mode.

Sharing a look with Naruto while mentally glaring at Mirajane who is rest her head on the blond's shoulder, she looks back to her friend. "Of course. I have reason to believe the Dark Guild: _Eisenwald_ is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly; but it has to do with magical item call _Lullaby_."

"Lullaby!" Natsu, Gray, and Lucy yell at the same time.

Lucy continues; "Wait, that's the thing we heard about from those weirdoes!"

Naruto, Mirajane –who now is sitting straight-, and Erza narrow their eyes. Kurama opens one eye.

_**XxX Dark Guild Eisenwald XxX **_

Things were moving better than he expected. He knew searching for Lullaby was not a fool's quest. And now the dream of all Dark Guilds will be fulfilled.

Walking behind three of his fellow wizards through their guild's hallway he lets his scythe lean on his shoulder as he listens quietly.

"Hey I heard Kageyama finally got back to us," a man with whiskers sticking out spoke up.

A fat wizard smiled; "yeah said he actually found it. Just like you said boss."

The man with the scythe smiles as he walks into the lead. A tall wiry-built man with spiky gray hair with one long bang is framing his face. Unique tribal tattoos under his eyes and chest. He wears only layered blue hakama pants and scarf. His large scythe held in his hand with no effort.

"The moment of truth has arrived gentlemen. This means we are one step closer to achieving our goals. The Guild Masters will be too busy at their conference to realize what's hit them," the man spoke with conviction.

While the fat man and whiskered cheeked man smile the last guy frowns. "What about that guy helping us. Something just feels off about it. He just appears out of nowhere offering aid. It feels wrong Erigor."

They all stop when the now known Erigor stops and frowns. "I agree, but for the moment we play his game till we fine his angle. If he is somehow a hindrance we kill him before he tries anything."

Nodding in agreement they continue to walk. However none see a pair of gold serpent-like eyes watching their every move in the shadows.

_Ku, Ku, Ku…_

_**XxX Team Natsu XxX**_

Passing over a bridge near the ocean the train howls its horn once again.

In the private room Natsu fills in Naruto, Mirajane, and Erza on what happened and how they heard of Lullaby.

"I see, you had a run in with Eisenwald as well," Erza spoke calmly.

"Well not really sure if they were with Eisenwald but they did mention lullaby," Gray corrects as he scratches his short raven hair.

"Bastards tried to eat Happy. Kicked their asses and made them think twice trying to eat my son," Natsu smirked.

Mirajane smiled, she loved how close Happy and Natsu were, like a real father and son. But she got serious; "Sounds like now former members deserting from their guild. Maybe they didn't want any part in what Eisenwald is planning to do. That's not good."

"No kidding, so this is so bad even it even frightens Dark Wizards," Gray looking concerned.

_**Something about this is wrong.**_

_Glad I am not the only one thinking that. _

"I am only hypothesizing. But whoever dragged off Happy's kidnappers must have been a part of Eisenwald. It's obvious they did not want their plans getting out," Erza thinks out loud while rubbing Kurama's ear.

"The timing…"

"What," the scarlet looks over to the Seijin.

"Naruto-Kun," Mirajane massaging Naruto's larger hand with her two looks up.

"_**Everything about Eisenwald's actions and movements feels off. Or we are not seeing their real goal," **_Kurama puts his two cents in.

"What do you think their planning," Lucy asks getting more and more worried.

Both Naruto and Erza go into detail of everything they have learned of Eisenwald. Well more or the Seijin's years of tracking them down. And Erza's eavesdropping on a talk among some members of Eisenwald in Onibas. It was only recently that Naruto had been hearing things about this mysterious Lullaby. And the one time for Erza was enough to get her full attention.

"Lullaby. That's like a song meant to send children to sleep," Lucy remembering fondly of her mother the few times she sang to her as a child.

"Yes." Erza nods as she looks at the busty blond. "The fact this artifact was sealed away means it is extremely dangerous and very powerful."

"I ran into a few items sealed before. They were never fun when some clever demon or idiot dark wizard who tried using them. If this is like one of those items, we are in for a fight," Naruto said seriously.

"Erza you sure those guys at the pub were Eisenwald," Gray asks.

"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I did not recognize his name at the time, Erigor… The ace of Eisenwald, they said he only accept assassination requests. Which is why he earned the nickname; _The_ _Reaper_."

"He kills for money," Lucy looked petrified.

"Sadly, the guilds long ago accepted requests like that before the council outlawed them," Mirajane clarified.

"When the council outlawed assassinations many guilds broke off and became rogue. Eisenwald was one those guilds. Deciding money was more important than honor," Erza explains.

"This was six years ago when Eisenwald broke off and became a Dark Guild. The wizard league washed their hands of the matter, amongst other things. Ever since Eisenwald has been a den of murders and killers than a true wizard guild," Naruto speaks up with venom.

"And Erigor is at the head of the snake. Though nothing but a filthy murderer, he is strong and charismatic. He is the reason Eisenwald is still at the peak of their power," Erza finishes.

The Seijin took notice of Lucy beginning to tremble as she holds Plue in her lap. "Okay, I feel like I should head back to the guild," she said meekly.

Happy who flew back to the other side and sitting by the celestial wizard looks at the blond. "Ew, Lucy is all slimy."

"IT'S SWEAT!"

Erza snarls; "How could I be so careless. Had I recognized Erigor's name I would have pulverized them into the floor.

"Don't blame yourself Erza-Chan. There is no way you could have known," Naruto says calmly.

Mirajane rubs Erza's shoulder and arm; "he's right. No need in beating yourself up."

Sighing the scarlet beauty nods.

"We just kick Eisenwald's collective asses and burn whatever this lullaby thing is to ashes," Natsu speaks up.

"Otouto-Kun it is not that simple," Erza sighed.

"Actually I agree with _scales_ here. Stop Eisenwald for good and destroy Lullaby, simple," Naruto comments.

Natsu smirks while Mirajane giggles at her favorite blond.

"This is why you asked for help," Gray asks Erza.

"Yes, I know it is foolish and reckless to fight an entire guild alone… Unlike someone who fought four of them by himself," the scarlet beauty glares at Naruto.

_**What am I chopped liver? **_

The Seijin only shrugs while Mirajane also glares at him.

"We are storming Eisenwald together," Erza declares.

"Now that sounds like fun," Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Boys," Mirajane sighs while giggling at Naruto dryly glaring at her.

Kurama grunts while keeping his head on Erza's lap.

"AYE!"

Lucy only feels her heart growing colder in fear as she trembles; "I shouldn't have come along." _These guys have fought Dark Guilds before. I'd just get in the way, and if Natsu-Kun or Mira-Chan got hurt because of me.._

Two hands grab her from her thoughts. One being Natsu with his on her shoulder, the other being Mirajane kneeling in front of her with her hand on her cheek.

Tears lightly sting Lucy's eyes; "Mira-Chan, Natsu-Kun…"

"Hey you'll be fine Lucy. I won't let anyone hurt you," Natsu smiled.

"There is no shame in being afraid Lu-chan. This is your first real fight with evil people wanting to hurt or kill for their ends. But prove your Fairy Tail and fight alongside us. You are safe, I swear it. We're all family. And we protect our family," Mirajane smiles rubbing Lucy's cheeks soothingly.

She only begins to cry harder as she hiccups; "But what if I screw up? If you or Natsu-Kun is hurt or worse because of me, I could never forgive myself. Every one of you is legends in your own right, while I am just a girl with keys and a whip."

Standing Mirajane hugs the fearful girl. Burying her head in her first crushes chest she wraps her arms around the silverette tightly crying honestly. Natsu only smiles sadly as he rubs his partner's back. Gray watches on with indifference, but he did feel sympathy for the cute blond, this was a lot for anyone to take in. he was just glad she never had to deal with what he had to long ago. Erza watches sadly, she had hoped her praise would have helped her new comrade's moral. Glancing to Naruto she watches him stand and walk over. Kneeling down he rubes his hand through the girl's hair.

"Lu-Chan please looks at me," Naruto whispers.

Hiccupping Lucy shifts her head as her tearful face sees Naruto's sad eyes. "We were all rookies once. We were in your shoes at one time or another. But it is our first battle that defines us, molds us to who we are. Believe me when I say you are lucky to have all of us here for you. You're not facing your fear alone. True strength comes from protecting who is most precious to you. The people you love completely and unconditionally, let them be your foundation. The more people you love and want to protect let them strengthen that foundation by your will to protect them."

Though still in tears Lucy felt Naruto's words pour strength into her. _Those I love most be my foundation. My strength from my will to protect them... Mira-Chan, Natsu-Kun… _

But his words also have a profound effect on those around him.

_Jiji, Neechan, and everyone in Fairy Tail… and, _Lisanna's smiling image appearing in Natsu's mind.

_Those most precious are our strength. Like the philosophy, _Gray smirked.

Mirajane smiled warmly as she looked to Naruto. Erza was also focused on the blond Seijin

Kurama only gazed out the window solemnly. _**No matter how many times. Her words you will never forget. The words of your true first love…**_

_**We will find her kit… I promised you long ago, as I promise now. We will find her.**_

Releasing one her arms wrapped around Mirajane, Lucy rubs Naruto's cheek. She gives a watery smile; "Thank you Naruto-Kun."

_**XxX Twenty minutes later XxX**_

After a while Lucy calmed down and thanked everyone for letting her get all her fears out of her system. Immediately they noticed the stronger glow in the busty blond's eyes. Admittedly Naruto had no idea where he learned that from, but it was always his strongest principle. No matter if he forgot anything else, he would always remember that and keep going.

The train stopped at a small station to let some people off while others get on. As a man passing by with a food and drink cart came by, both Lucy and Mirajane use their sex appeal –and their magnificent busts pressed on the poor guy's chest- and get everyone their usual lunch for free. They eat in a comfortable silence as the train begins to move again. Drinking some Oolong Tea, Naruto can feel Lucy gazing at him. Lowering his cup his eyes cast a glance to his fellow blond.

"What do you want to ask Lu-Chan?"

"Umm, I just wondered the type of magic you knew. Heard you know multiple forms, and your wind magic is not well known in Fiore."

The Seijin looked thoughtful while Kurama yawned. "Rather the wind magic I know is a _lost lore _Itachi-Sensei had a wealth of knowledge of all types of magics, known or ancient. Me and Imouto choose different types of ancient magics, we just felt drawn to the lost arts than what is known."

He let his word sink in as he continued. "The form of wind magic I know is called _'Tenrai no Arashi' _(Tempest of the Divine). My lightning magic is called _'Tengoku no Ikari'_ (Wrath of the Heavens). My healing Magic had no name; so call it _'Saishio Te No Hira'_ (Priest Palm). And my last form of magic; _'Time'_."

Everyone froze while Mirajane look at him in awe, "You learned the lost lore of time magic?"

"What I could find of it. Not surprising the ancients hid that power well from those who might misuse it. As far as I know I am the second person to wield Time Magic in this age."

Then it clicked in Gray's head; "you're the one that restored the bar and part of the building."

"Yep… I just placed a time spell around damaged areas and brought it back to when it was before Mira-chan blew through it."

Mirajane blushed as she looked down playing with the hem of her dress. "I couldn't help it. Seeing you again after so many years since you saved me from Baal. I just wanted to see you so badly; I couldn't stop thinking about you. So you showing up after several years my pent up feelings just blew open."

Naruto placed his larger hand on both of hers. "That's my fault; I should have sent a message to you from time to time."

Smiling the silverette cups his hand with both of her's. "You're here now. That's all that matters Naruto-Kun."

Erza glared at both of them; her eye twitched seeing them hold hands. While yes, Mirajane has every reason to fall for the man since he saved her. It did not mean the scarlet beauty had to like it. She was brought out her mental fuming by Lucy.

"I'm sorry what did you say Lucy-San?"

"I asked if you don't mind me asking what type of magic do you use?"

The redhead faintly smirked; "That's a good question."

"Erza's magic is really pretty. She makes enemies bleed, a lot," Happy jumped into the conversation.

Lucy sweat-dropped as she paled; "I don't think I'd call that pretty."

Eating a piece of her cake Erza looks over to Lucy. "Personally I always thought Gray's magic is much more beautiful."

Blinking as he is brought into the conversation Gray looked at both ladies; "Oh, you mean like this."

Closing his hand into almost a fist as he puts in his other hand light comes inside his white light palm. It soon fades as he opens his hand revealing a beautiful ice sculpture of their guild's insignia. Lucy lightly blushes as she smiles brightly.

"I use ice magic."

Finally coming to a realization the busty blond snaps her fingers. "That's why you and Natsu-Kun don't get along. He's fire, your ice."

They look at each other while Erza tilts her head; "I never thought of that."

"Makes sense," Mirajane and Naruto say in unison.

"Nah, I just hate his guts," Natsu and Gray mutter at the same time.

_**XxX Onibas Station XxX **_

Arriving and leaving the train Natsu practically dances in happiness. It felt so good for not feel that damn curse of motion sickness. Lucy and Mirajane could not stop laughing at him. Gray stood over by Erza with Kurama at her side.

"You really think those Eisenwald guys are still going to be in this town," the ice user comments.

"I have no idea. But it's our only lead to start with," the redhead shrugs.

As they walk away and hearing the train whistle blow, Lucy quickly noticing something wrong.

"Where's Naruto?!"

As the train departs Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray gawk in surprise.

"There he goes," Happy says shakily.

Both Erza and Mirajane smirk. "All according to plan," they say together.

The others look at the in confusion.

_**XxX Train XxX**_

Sitting at the bar area of the train Naruto takes a sip of tea.

"You're sitting at a bar and you drink tea?"

A man wearing white clothing and knee length trench, with a pineapple styled hair sits beside the Seijin. The blond's hand lightly twitches.

"Never was much of a drinker of alcohol."

"I can see that. And who'd guess the Kaze Seijin would finally join a guild," the man said darkly.

Naruto chuckles; "you know it's spooky how much you resemble my best friend. Though Shikamaru is not some Eisenwald assassin, Kageyama."

The now know dark wizard smirks; "never thought I'd run into you again."

"You're up to no good. What do you think?"

"Think it's time to finish what we started," Kageyama's hand glows with dark energy.

Naruto grins ferally. "Sounds like fun!"

The windows of the train car blow out as the dark wizard skids backwards. "Still as powerful as ever Naruto!"

"The fact you're on par with Shikamaru is still impressive. But now is not the time for that. Where is lullaby," Naruto glares sternly.

Kageyama only smirks; "really think I'd tell you?"

The two stare down each other until both fall over as the train stops violently. At the same time an object resembling an eerie flute drops from Kageyama's coat.

_**XxX Onibas Station XxX**_

A train official looked in disbelief.

Erza standing at the emergency stop lever had just pulled it sounding off the warning bells. Not too far away Lucy and Gray just gawk like statues at their redheaded companion. Natsu just laughed while Mirajane only giggled.

"What the hell are you doing lady!? You can't just pull the emergency brake," the official yelled.

"Its fine, our comrade is on board, please understand," Erza said in a serious tone.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Now, can you take our things to the nearest hotel please?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE BELLHOP?!"

Lucy just sweat-drops; "Now it's official. EVERY member of Fairy Tail is insane…"

"Oh yeah? Not all of us," Gray comments beside her.

Looking she soon blushes a storm as her eyes nearly pop from her sockets.

"OH YEAH! WHER ARE YOU CLOTHES!"

Mirajane only laughs while Natsu grumbles.

"Ice pervert."

Kurama just shakes his head while standing beside the silverette.

_**XxX Train XxX**_

Both groan as Naruto and Kageyama slowly stand up. The Seijin's eyes soon lock on to the demonic looking flute with a skull at the end with three eyes.

"Lullaby?"

"Always were sharp. But now I have to kill you!"

"Like to see you try," Naruto grins ferally.

**Blitz Fangs!**

**Guard Shadow!**

As the train rolls ahead the roof of the car where the two wizards are erupts skyward. Wind whips through the cart as Kageyama flies back and hits the wall hard with the odd flute in hand. Shaky landing on his feet he spit out some blood as he glares at Naruto.

"Just a scratch asshole!"

The blond smirks; "Shikamaru could beat you in his sleep."

The dark wizard snarls, he always hated being compared to that lazy bum of a wizard. Honestly who sleeps that much and stares at clouds?!

_**XxX xx XxX**_

On a dirt path near the railroad a magic car drives wildly with Erza at the wheel. Mirajane, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Kurama sit inside while Gray hangs on the roof screaming for his life.

Nearing the train and seeing the blown out roof Erza, and Mirajane –who stuck her head out the window with her hair flying wildly-.

"NARUTO!"

As if on cue hearing the ladies the blond flew upwards out of the open roof. Lucy gawks seeing the Seijin now flying beside the car evenly.

"You call?"

He smirks which makes the two ladies do the same. Slowing the vehicle to a stop everyone get out as they walk over the Seijin.

"Kageyama. An elite member of Eisenwald."

Lucy look at her blond counterpart; "You okay?"

"Still breathing."

_And still gorgeous, _Mirajane mentally retorts.

"So it is Eisenwald," Erza rubbed her chin.

"He had a demonic looking flute with him. Tried to get it but Kageyama was faster."

"Lullaby," Erza and Mirajane said together.

"Possibly," Naruto nods.

The silverette narrows her eyes as she thinks while Erza watches the train as it scurries away.

"I know the next station. We can try to catch up there," the scarlet wizard spoke up.

"They'll be long gone before we reach them," Naruto corrects.

Looking back sharply Erza levels her eyes with the Seijin; "We have to try."

Feeling a hand lacing with his Naruto looks to see Mirajane; "I agree with Erza. We have to do something."

_**XxX Kunugi Station XxX **_

Arriving ten minutes before the train showed up, Eisenwald attacked and took control of the area. Getting off the train Kageyama walks over as Erigor walks up to him.

"I trust all went as planned?"

"There any doubt," Kageyama frowned. "We have problem. The Kaze Seijin is with Fairy Tail."

Erigor glared while the others went wide eyed.

"That bastard does not know when to quit," someone yells.

Erigor remained silent till he smiled darkly; "Finally I get a worthy challenge. I will kill Naruto once and for all!"

The assassin laughs almost manically along with his group. In the shadows a figure leans on a wall with his arms crossed.

"Ku, Ku, Ku… so you came after all… Naruto-Kun," the figure chuckles darkly.


	3. Fairies in the wind

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

When Lisanna returns from that crazy paralleled world. Would you like her return to her Natsu and share with Lucy? I was kinda disappointed that there was no really rekindling or closure between the Dragon Slayer and the beautiful youngest Strauss. Plan to fix that. If you all want to see? Also plan to advance her shape-shifting skills, maybe give her class like what Elfman and Mirajane have. Anyone got any ideas? Let me hear them.

_**Fairies in the wind**_

Disbelief shook through bodies as they all stood near the magic car. Lucy had finally remembered what Lullaby really was from doing research in a book on magic. And the chill down their spines made even Gray shiver with small fear.

"Lullaby is death magic! However the last holder of the flute was The Death Wizard Zeref himself who demonized the cursed instrument to amplify it's powers ten folds! The magic council was able to find it after Zeref's death and not only place powerful seals on it but kept it well hidden from any dark wizard who wanted to find it."

Mirajane covered her mouth in horror.

"Madness," Erza and Naruto said breathlessly.

"What do they plan on doing with something like that?! Wipe out a town," Gray yells.

His eyes widened in slow horrific realization as Naruto looked at Mirajane and Erza. "They are not after a town… there after the masters!"

Both ladies widened their eyes as their mouths opened some in horror. Lucy trembled with light tears in her eyes. Kurama narrowed his crimson eyes sitting beside Naruto. Happy gasped as he was being held by Lucy in her arms.

But soon rage trembled throughout Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, and Gray. Clinching her armor gloved fists the redhead snarls. The silverette just slightly trembles as her hands ball to fists.

"No way in hell is we letting them kill Jiji," Natsu roars with fire covering his fists.

Punching one fist into his palm as a cold mist forms Gray frowns deeply; "Now this is personal. These clowns want a war they got one."

But everyone froze hearing a deep almost slow demonic growl coming from Naruto. But none of them saw at the edges of the blond's eyes crimson was trying to cast over his cerulean while his irises slowly became slit.

Soon everyone feels an intense power almost overwhelming them that rolls off the Seijin's body with ease. But what they felt made their bodies shiver. It was dark, malicious, and evil.

Looking up Kurama widens his eyes in rare shock. _**It's still there…**_

"Naruto," Erza said softly.

"Bob-Jiji, he asked Imouto if she wanted to come with him to Clover. Get to learn how the masters perform their duties. Since she had nothing to do she agreed. My sister is in danger along with the masters," the blond's voice was deeper and held a dangerous edge to its tone.

"Naruto-Kun I sent a letter to Master. One to tell him what's happening but also to warn him. Master Makarov is the most powerful wizard of all Fiore, even the council is afraid to get him angry. He will protect your Imouto, I swear it," Mirajane declared.

Walking up to her crush without fear or hesitation she stares into his angry cerulean eyes. She sees the crimson tint at the edges of his eyes along with his irises now slitted, but only files that into her memory for later.

Placing a hand on his cheek rubbing his whiskers, that was the trigger in calming him down. His eyes returned to normal as he panted lightly. Everyone sighed in relief sensing that power coming off Naruto vanishes. Feeling another hand holding his own he sees Erza looking at him with slight worry.

"Sorry, I made a promise to Kaa-chan when me an Imouto traveled I'd never let her come to harm. Yes, she can handle herself as well as I can, but I keep my promises, especially to our mom. Dad died before we were born, so it has always been the three of us, plus Kurama and Matatabi, fur-ball's wife."

The old fox grumbled as he felt looks from the others. **"Not a word from any of you! I know damn well that she went with his sister. She follows the girl everywhere. So yes I am just as pissed as kit here."**

"Naruto-kun," Lucy speaks up. "Do you trust us now with your Imouto's name?"

Looking away distantly, everyone could tell he was debating on this. Sighing he looks over to the busty blond; "Yugi-Chan. Yugito BlackScythe, Jigoku-Neko no Seijin."

"Seijin," was the word passed from Natsu thru Gray and Lucy.

The blond was silent as he kept his eyes locked on Mirajane and Erza. The scarlet only mouths the words '_trust us Naruto-Kun_'.

_Kurama?_

_**Tell them kit while on the way. They have more than earned it. And if those Eisenwald monkeys think they get away with trying to kill my wife, I will show them true fear.**_

The fox's eyes slowly glowed as a dark murderous vulpine smile appears.

_**XxX Clover: The Guild Master Conference XxX**_

The echo of people chattering floods the magnificent dining hall as the Masters of local and non-local Guilds had finished another meeting. Lounging on one of the large tables with food in one hand and a beer in the other, the tiny in stature Guild-Master of Fairy Tail Makarov feasts away. Since this was not a formal wear event the old wizard wears a white shirt with an open orange sweat jacket, orange pants, and a strange orange hat with horns. Never be said the man had strange tastes in clothing. Sipping his mug a light tint of pink dusts his cheeks, showing the booze are starting to affect him as he listens pleasantly to his longtime friend standing at the table.

"I am so jealous Maki! Your wizards are so full of life and such cutie pies," a large bald round man in drag speaks with a deep a feminine voice.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Master Bob of Blue Pegasus, or Bob-Jiji as he affectionally called by Naruto and his sister. And yes he really is a man…

"I hear you got a new sassy young thing and she gave a big shot a righteous spanking."

"Ah that would be Lucy. Our first Celestial Wizard. And she's got a body that could make the devil fall to his knees," Makarov smiles drunkenly.

"Oh so naughty!" Master Bob covers his eyes while he blushes. A female Guild Master sweat-drops at the two while glaring at the dirty old man on the table.

"Bob-Jiji!"

Recovering quickly with his usual smile Master Bob turns seeing his company that came with him walking over. Wearing a very elegant dark blue and purple lining short sleeved cheongsam dress split on the sides near the with a purple sash around her hips showing long firm beautiful legs with dark blue low cut high heel granny boots. Having a slender athletic/hourglass figure with a modest bust with fair flawless skin. A beautiful round face with light red lipstick which enhances her natural beauty, unique pure cerulean slit cat-like eyes and long straight sun kissed blond hair bound with taunt bandages going down to her knees. She wore fingerless gloves with small prayer beads wrapped around her right hand and half her forearm.

"Yes Yugi-Chan?"

The twin sister of Naruto BlackScythe and perhaps his only equal, Yugito BlackScythe dryly looks at the kindly but odd of Guild Master with her hands on her hips.

"While I am happy you asked me along I thought this was going to fun? Not boring stuffy meetings," Yugito frowned.

"Sweetie I wanted you to see what comes when being in a guild but also the duty of a guild master," Bob said sagely.

"You just could have told me when I visited Blue Pegasus. This place is so stiff if you break a nail and _boom_! There is red tape," Yugito grumbles.

Makarov was chuckling as he silently agreed with the youngster. "Not who'd I would figure you'd bring as a date old friend. What is your name kiddo?"

Looking over to the Fairy Tail guild master she lightly smiles and winks; "Yugito BlackScythe."

"**That's rude Yugi-Chan I am right here to," **a beautiful feminine ethereal voice speaks up.

Sighing Yugito looks down to her left along with Master Bob while Makarov looks over the table. There sitting on her haunches is dark blue with black stripes cat with golden eyes. The Fairy tail Guild Master had to do a double check.

_That is a cat!? It's the size of a wolf for Kami's sake!_

The said cat scowled; **"I can hear you old man. And the name is Matatabi for your information."**

Gawking wide eyed Makarov looks back up to Yugito who nods; "Ma-Chan is Telepathic, amongst other things. And she will speak her mind and not apologize for it. And her husband is worse."

"Husband!?"

Making a mewling sound as her long furry tail sways longingly; **"My precious Kura-Kun. How I miss you my beloved. Oh how I wish you were here to be with me," **Matatabi sighed dreamily.

_And have wild sex with him for days, _Yugito retorted mentally as she snorts.

_**Oh kitten… just sleep with cutie-kun and that tension will go away right quick.**_

_THAT'S MY TWIN BROTHER YOU PERVERT! FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH MY NIISAN,"_ The Neko Seijin mentally roars blushing wildly.

But the sly look from the feline showed she did not believe it. _**Just keep telling yourself that Kitten. All the while you call out cutie-kun's name in your sleep while you're…**_

_Finish that sentence I dare you…_

Tilting his head in confusion Makarov sees a several emotions flash over the blushing young lady who is glaring down at her cat. Looking over to his fellow Guild Master and old friend Bob just waves his hand dismissively.

"Those two have mental conversations all the time. Her brother and that fox of his does it to."

It was then the last name of Yugito finally clicked in his mind. "BlackScythe… Naruto BlackScythe! You're related to the young lad? And how do you know him Bob?"

The girl and cat stop their mental yelling match as they look back to Makarov. The bald cross-dressing Guild Master warmly smiles. "Oh I met Naru-Chan years ago. He was near the guild when he was doing his very first mission against an extremely powerful demoness my people had been trying to keep from attacking several towns for months."

They weren't oblivious in sensing everyone in the room was listening. When it came to the exploits of the young legend of the Kaze Seijin, people in the wizard league listened. Even the council in Era was greatly interested in the young man.

"We found out she called herself Konan. She never shifted into her demon form, only her white wings revealed what she was. It took everyone in Blue Pegasus to keep her at bay. That was until Naru-Chan appeared with his partner Kura-Chan. The two took over against the demoness as they fought all over the countryside. It was around nightfall when Naru-Chan injured her to the point of running away and never returning. But the cutie was hurt after such a nightmarish battle; it took a year for Naru-Chan to recover. During his time there he gained many friends among my wizards. While I secretly hoped he'd join us, I knew it would never happen. So I granted him and his sister when she ran over to heal him free admittance for life. My gift for stopping Konan from hurting anyone."

Yugito sighed, that day still brought her nightmares. Hearing that her twin brother was nearly killed on his first mission against a powerful demoness that in Naruto's belief ended in a draw. Seeing her precious brother all bandaged up and bloody made her cry her eyes out the same night. She never left Naruto's side while he was bed ridden and treated his wounds.

To this day Konan has never returned and Yugito thanked Kami repeatedly for that. For she knows if indeed the demoness returns, the final showdown will only be an extremely violent one.

While the crowd took in the story Makarov stroke his beard; _the boy has grown as powerful as his father and mother. I imagine Yugito is also on the same level. If I could meet you lad least then I could repay my debt. But perhaps I can start with Yugito. _

Matatabi lifted an eyebrow as she heard Fairy Tail's guild master's thoughts. _**What debt? Does he know Yugi-Chan's and Cutie-Kun's parents, or maybe their Tousan? Karin never mentioned knowing an all-powerful midget wizard.**_

"Makarov." Turning around the said Master along with Master Bob and Yugito look over seeing a tall thin man with spiked dog collar around his neck with a mage's hat on head and shades with long dirty blond hair, Guild Master Goldmine, also an old friend of Bob and Makarov.

"I'd be more concerned about your own wizards. While they are spirited you must admit they can go overboard during missions at times. Some of those in the council are worried Fairy Tail is going to destroy a whole city if not careful. Can't say I blame them," Goldmine waves a leg bone towards his friend like a chiding finger.

First giving a dry look Makarov scoffs drunkenly. "What do I care, let those blowhard pansies worry. My wizards get the job done and their only jealous my female wizards are hotties!"

Yugito looked at the elderly wizard in sheer disbelief while Master Bob only chuckled. Matatabi just stared dryly at the old Fairy Tail master.

_**Dirty old pervert… Try anything with Yugi-Chan and both of us will claw your eyes out. That is if ever Cutie-Kun and Kura-Kun decide to join a guild. **_

"Oh Maki you should not talk about your little wizards that way. Your such a scoundrel," Master Bob giggles.

Makarov only chuckles while smiling which prompts Goldmine to sigh in frustration. Even as old as he is, Makarov was not much of the serious type. Granted there was a good reason, but it still drove some crazy. And his lack of seriousness got worse when loaded with booze!

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov," a small bird spoke with a letter in its mouth wearing a magus' hat while flying above the people.

Circling and landing on the older master's shoulder it drops the letter in Makarov's hand.

"A letter from Miss Mirajane sir."

"Ah, thank you."

"Sure no problem," the bird leaps off and flies away.

All this happening Matatabi kept her eyes fix on the little aerial winged creature licking her lips.

Turning the letter over and waving a finger of the spell seal a full image of Mirajane appeared smiling brightly.

"Hi Master! Glad you made it to the conference safe and sound;" the shape-shifter smiled warmly.

Standing to his feet Makarov shows Mirajane's image to the crowd gathered around. "See this gorgeous honey is our poster girl Mirajane! Grab some eye-candy boys!"

There a few wolf whistles with even Master Bob spellbound by the silverette's beauty. Beside him Yugito blushed while Matatabi liked what she saw.

_So that is Mirajane Niisan saved. She is so beautiful, no wonder Naruto-Nii could not stop talking about for months. But still._

Looking down at her own chest sadly and to Mirajane's she pouts; _I got these lousy small boobs while she has those. No fair Kami-Sama._

_**Oh for heaven's sakes! So you're a small 'C', they are still impressive. And it fits your figure perfectly since everything is properly portioned. Your drop dead gorgeous and whoever does not see that I will claw their eyes outs. If your Niisan does not hit them first, **_Matatabi mentally scolded.

Smiling, Yugito winks a thank you down to her feline friend and partner.

"That's Mirajane? She certainly has matured since I last saw her," Goldmine said with surprise in his tone.

Putting her hands together in front of her Makarov could tell Mirajane was almost jumping with sheer joy. "Oh master, you're not going to believe what's happened. It may be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail."

"Really!"

Soon everyone noticed tears brimming the beautiful silverette's eyes as her smile almost glowed; "He came… Erza-Chan ran into him when saving a town and came with her. It's him master, The Kaze Seijin! NARUTO-KUN IS IN FAIRY TAIL!"

Not a sound was heard in the hall as everyone gawked widely at the news. Yugito nearly fainted while Matatabi's eyes nearly popped from her sockets. Goldmine nearly lost his shades while Makarov looked like a deer caught in headlights. While the majority of the crowd was not fairing batter, only Master Bob was literally dancing with joy.

"Naru-Chan, you finally decided! I am so proud of you my boy!"

Yugito could not stop her lips from curling up into a wide smile with stray tears in her eyes. "You finally chose our new home Niisan. Hold on my Niisan I'll be there soon," the female Seijin whispered.

Gaining his sense Makarov goes into his thoughts as he looks over to Yugito. "Would you like to join us as well my dear along with Matatabi? There is always room for more, and family should always stick together."

Looking at the old wizard Yugito rubs away her tears as she nods her head yes rapidly. Matatabi nods her head once with a soft smile looking at her friend and partner.

"**We can finally settle our roots. Karin will love Magnolia. The ocean air will be good for her."**

Seeing confusion in written on several guild masters' faces the female Seijin responses sadly; "Niisan's and I's Kaasan, Karin Uzumaki-BlackScythe. Right now she is filling in at Blue Pegasus while we're here. She is paralyzed from the waist down so she uses a special magic crystal wheelchair. It was a gift from Bob-Jiji."

As eyes turned to Bob he simple patted Yugito on the head while petting Matatabi also on the head. "After all the things done for us by Naruto, he and his family are always welcomed and loved in Blue Pegasus. And when I heard about their mother I knew how I could help her. Karin is such sweetheart of a woman, and even while crippled she is still a very powerful water and light wizard. The new wheelchair was to get rid of the ugly old one she had before. Plus it matches her fiery red hair."

Yugito blushed with a teary grateful smile to the Blue Pegasus guild master while Matatabi purred being rubbed on the right spot on the ears. While others had confusion of such level of generosity; Makarov, Goldmine, and Bob knew the reason.

They were all there alongside Karin and her late husband as they were nearly killed by _that_ madman whose goal was simple.

Destroy the world…

Soon people refocus on Mirajane's letter as she spoke again. "Also Erza-Chan, Natsu-Kun, Gray-Kun, Lucy-Chan, myself, and Naruto-Kun have formed into perhaps the greatest team in Fairy Tail! I am sorry to bother you, but had to tell you the exciting news!"

The entire room blanched and paled while Makarov's jaw hit the floor while he trembled. "Not… All… Of… Them… Together," the tiny guild master said in a shaky voice.

Slouching forward Makarov soon falls backward as he almost faints.

"You okay Maki," Bob asks in concern.

"Guess the council has a reason to be worried. Sweet Kami," Goldmine muttered.

Yugito tilted her head in confusion while looking at the tall Guildmaster. "It can't be that bad can it?"

Goldmine sighed; "Your brother no. He is excellent at getting the job done without saying blowing up a town. Something the others just mentioned are known for doing. And now all of them are put in the same group."

As realization dawns on her she pales along while Matatabi widens her eyes. "Now you get it."

"Master…"

Mirajane's rare level of seriousness got Makarov out of his stupor. "The group we're after is called Eisenwald. We are tracking them in Onibas and they seem to looking or having an item called Lullaby. We don't know what it is, but please be careful. If by chance they come your way. Keep an eye out and watch your back… See you soon master," her image fades back into the letter seal.

Silence envelopes the room while Makarov, Goldmine, and even Bob have deep scowls. Looking around Yugito sees many of the more experienced guild masters also having the same stern look. Matatabi did not like the vibe coming from everyone as she and her partner shared a look.

"Goldmine," Makarov's voice spoke with pure seriousness as she stood up.

"All ready on it," the guild master walks off grumbling.

Master Bob puts on his smile as he looks over to Yugito and Matatabi. "You two stay with Maki. I have to help Goldmine."

"Jiji," Yugito's voice laced with concern.

The Blue Pegasus Master just rubbed the sweet girl's cheek was he walked away. Turning sharply Yugito looks at Makarov who also has a kind warm smile. "Can't I help?"

"Not this time Yugi-Chan, leave things to us. Your time will come, I promise."

_Now of all times this had to happen. Someone had to find that cursed flute and try to use it. And with Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy they could wipe out a town. Naruto a whole country! Though the conference ends today we have to stay and ensure the citizens of Clover stay safe. Erza, Naruto, please don't do anything reckless._

_**XxX xx XxX**_

The magic car nearly flew from the level of speed pulled by Erza. Inside the car Natsu, Lucy, Kurama, and Happy look for Kunugi Station. Flying on either side of the car is Naruto using his wind magic while Mirajane uses her demon wings. On the roof of the car Gray holds on for dear life as Erza pushes the car to its limit.

Almond, Cerulean, and sapphire bare the same determined gaze as the single thought crosses their mind.

_We will stop you Eisenwald. We swear it!_

_**XxX Kunugi Station XxX**_

Lucy's tears could not stop flowing as she looked down from the hill above Kunugi. The scene before her resembling what she could best describe as a massacre. Countless people, from young to the elderly brutally murdered. Blood and severed limbs coating the area with a handful of survivors crying over the deaths of their loved ones.

Covering her mouth as she tried to stop her sobs she felt her body grow weak. _They were children, and they didn't care… these people were not even involved yet Eisenwald did this? _

Feeling hands on her shoulders she is turned and looks up at the stern eyes of Natsu. Though admittedly he was barely keeping his rage in check looking at what Eisenwald did. Lucy buries herself into Natsu's chest as he hugs her tightly. Kurama only looked with neutral indifference while Happy helped Natsu console Lucy. Erza snarled as she clinched her fists, Gray in a rare showing could not stop himself from showing his anger. Her body was trembling as Mirajane felt both grief and rage rolling off her.

_Why the children… why kill the children… _

Her tears burned as they fell as heavy as Lucy's. Her vision was soon blocked as she felt herself pulled into the warmest hug she ever felt. Naruto rocks her gently in his arms as he rubs the back of the beautiful silverette's head. Sobbing Mirajane buries her head in the blond's chest. While yes she has seen many grim things, the shape-shifting beauty could never handle children being hurt or worse.

"Only children… their lives were just starting Naruto-Kun," the silverette's voice said between sobs.

"Shh… Kami-Chan will take of them now. But it is up to us to avenge their deaths. We must stop Eisenwald, and bring justice and mourn later," Naruto said softly.

Slowly moving apart he places his hands on both of their cheeks as their eyes are locked onto the other. His warm hands damp from her tears. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her forehead making the silverette blushes wildly.

Leaning back Naruto smiles. "We share our strength in the names of those children. And bring down Erigor and Eisenwald for good."

A watery smile crosses her lips, hugging him again and letting heat of his body soothe her along with his heartbeat. There was no doubt in her; she loves Naruto with every fiber of her being. Ever since that fateful day years passed, she was in love with him the moment her sapphire met his cerulean.

But still, she was afraid to say the words. And she felt she was not the only one who held affections for the blond.

"HELP MY BABY IS STILL ALIVE!"

A woman's tearful scream makes everyone sharply look near the fare left by the railroad. Seeing a young mother holding her maybe three or four year old child as she screams for help. Like the wind Naruto was at the woman's side kneel beside her.

Looking up at him with pure grief and terror she is unable to speak. As Naruto tried to look at the child the mother held her protectively. Feeling hands on her shoulders the mother looks seeing Mirajane looks at her pleadingly. The rest of the team Natsu runs over with Lucy and Erza trying to help the mother as well.

"Naruto is a healer. Please trust him to heal your baby," the silverette spoke gently.

Looking back Naruto nodded; reluctantly she lets the Seijin look over her daughter.

"Please… Please save my baby. She's all I have, please," The woman pleads crying as Mirajane held her.

Quickly he placed one hand on the little girl's chest wound and the other on her forehead. Soon the child's body is covered in a green ethereal light.

_Whoever did this used a poison blade… glad I took poison studies with __**Priest Palm **__and this will heal the wound and remove the poison. _He concentrated closing his eyes as glow intensified. _This was a message from you wasn't it? Not even Eisenwald killed children. They murder people or rape women, but never harm children, the only code they follow._

_**We both know the bastard who did this kit. **_

He did not have to look to know Kurama was beside him as they continue their mental talk. _**The question is what he is plotting by using those fools in Eisenwald. Something like Lullaby is far beneath him and his goals. **_

_Considering what he became I wonder why he is even out here._

Opening his eyes the girl's breathing becomes less labored as color returns to her cheeks. Slowly everyone watches as the wound begins to close. Soon the green light fades as the child is fully healed.

Coughing some springs the mother to crawl to her; "ELLIE! Baby, mommy's here!"

Quickly holding her child as they all see girl's small eyes slow open as she looks around tiredly. Naruto smiles when the little girl looks over to him and Kurama. Lifting his hand he rubs the child's cheeks with his finger.

"Welcome back baby girl," Naruto whispers.

Blinking her big green eyes look at the tall man with whiskers. "Foxy," Ellie said weakly.

The blond chuckles; "close enough."

"Thank you… Thank you… Thank you," the mother looks up with a watery smile as she hiccups.

Mirajane and Lucy both smile brightly with tears in their eyes. Erza also smiles but fights the tears coming from her only real eye. Gray looked relieved; least one innocent soul lived through this. Natsu only had a large smile with Happy flying around joyfully. Kurama leaned a little forward letting Ellie see him. The mother looked someone scared of a wolf size fox, but relaxed when her daughter reached out and the fox licked her hand. This incited a giggle from the child.

"Miss…"

"Yuri… Call me Yuri, Naruto-Sama," the mother spoke softly.

"Yuri-Chan, take Ellie-Chan and yourself home."

"We live in Magnolia."

Team Natsu all smile as Mirajane kneels beside Naruto. Blinking Ellie blushes; "you're really pretty."

"Thank you Ellie-Chan. We will get to see you and you mommy back in Magnolia. Now get some sleep."

Saying that as the silverette touched Ellie's nose a sleep spell sent the toddler resting in her mother's arms.

Yuri soon realized who these people are as her eyes widened. "Fairy Tail… Please be careful, all of you. Whoever that group was, the man with them was more frightening. He scared the others, he looked like a…"

"A snake," Naruto finished.

Ellie's mother nodded; "Albino skin, maybe same height as you Naruto-Sama. Wiry build, gold slit eyes with long raven hair."

Both Naruto and Kurama look at each other. It is him… the man who killed his and Yugito's father. The man who once their father called friend.

"Send them home Kurama," Naruto said as he stood. "Kurama is going to teleport you guys to Fairy Tail back home. We will see you two after we're done."

"Thank you, Naruto-Sama. For saving my baby. Thank you," Yuri said tearfully.

Naruto smiled as the fox's eyes glowed. In a flash of light both mother and sleeping daughter vanishes. Turning around he is hugged surprisingly by Lucy. Mirajane giggles while Natsu and Gray snort. Erza narrowed her eyes some.

"That was so cool how you saved little Ellie-Chan," the busty beauty said gently.

Since her arms were around his neck she was literally dangling in the air since he towered over her. Smiling he hugged her back. She blushed as she felt so warm and safe in Naruto's arms. He was like one of the most wonderful teddy bears she ever had when she was kid… Or now…

_Like to have him or Natsu-Kun for a Teddy Bear… Oh my Kami did I just say that! _

"Doing my job Lu-Chan," the Seijin said simply ignoring her full body blush.

_**XxX Train: Eisenwald XxX**_

Kageyama and a few others ducked from nearly having their heads sliced off by Erigor swinging his scythe at them.

"You let it slip to the Seijin about Lullaby," the ace of Eisenwald roared.

"Hell no! Naruto only saw the flute! There is no way he knows what our plans are," the shadow wizard defended.

Kageyama had to jump backwards avoiding the blade end of Erigor's scythe striking the floor where he once stood.

"We cannot afford the chance! Not with Naruto allied with Fairy Tail. That bastard has been hounding us for two years, and we cannot afford to make mistakes with him involved!"

"Ku, Ku, Ku… That goes without saying. Naruto-Kun can be very tenacious when it comes to his prey. Much like his Tousan," an eerie smooth male voice spoke up.

While the rest of his guild comrades grew fearful, Erigor only looked back with indifference.

"You think he knows, Orochimaru?"

Chuckling darkly the tall serpent-like man wearing a male version of a black cheongsam robes with grey pants and sandals. A long purple sash is wrapped around his waist like a belt which holds in place a beautiful Jian sword in its sheath. His gold slit eyes gaze cruelly at the Ace of Eisenwald.

"Naruto-Kun is no fool. Neither is the fox that is always with him. This is why he will try everything in his power to stop us."

"You talk like you know him," a guild member asked.

And eerie smile crossed Orochimaru's lips. "Well I was named his Otooji (uncle) by his Tousan. My former friend, that I killed myself."

Eyes widened in shock, this was supposed to be Naruto's surrogate Uncle and former best friend of that bastard Seijin's father!?

"So you're the person the Seijin is after," Kageyama spoke up.

"Hardly. Naruto-Kun does not believe in vengeance. Though if we crossed paths and he managed to kill me, there would be satisfaction on his part."

"You'd think the guy that killed his old man would prompt him for revenge," someone comments.

Orochimaru chuckles; "my _nephew_ is a very complex individual."

Erigor and Kageyama remained indifferent while the others were unnerved by this man. Both were not fools, how this man had fist hand knowledge of Lullaby's whereabouts. Along with the method for the shadow wizard to unlock the seals placed on it. Whatever this man's angle was, they would find it one way or the other.

But at the moment, Fairy Tail and Naruto must be dealt with. And killing that blond bastard will be the crowning jewel for Erigor.

"We can't have flies buzzing around at this point of the stage. Nor can we have the Kaze Seijin getting in our way. Once we arrive we finish them all, and are rid of that Naruto once and for all!"

The dark wizards roared with cheer while Orochimaru watched on with amusement. _How will you play your hand Naruto-Kun? I wonder who you brought as allies, only a sparse few show promise. I will be waiting my nephew…_

_**XxX Oshibana XxX**_

Several people scream as they leap out of the way of a magic car turning hard and destroying the food stands at the corner of a building. Erza charges forward as she goes full throttle to the train station. Gray who hangs on the roof while Naruto and Mirajane keep up easily with their powers of flight. However Gray shares a look with both the blond and silverette.

"Slow down Erza! At this rate you'll overload the S.P. plug by forcing magic into it," the ice wizard yells through the wind.

"There is no telling what Eisenwald will do if they make it to the train station! They may use Lullaby on the citizens of this town to test it! I can't slow down till we stop them!"

"At this rate you'll use up all your magic before we start fighting!"

"Gray's right Erza-Chan! You keep this up you won't be of any use to aid us," Naruto yells out.

"Erza-Chan you have to calm down," Mirajane speaks up.

Looking at her friends she felt warmth in her heart knowing they cared so much for her. Even Naruto who she only met the other day. Smirking; the scarlet beauty looks back to the Seijin.

"Well then I will just have to rely on hand to hand combat while you, Mirajane, Gray, and Natsu back me up."

The trio shared a concern look while inside the car Lucy leans on Natsu's shoulder with Happy thinking on the other side and Kurama napping beside him. While it lifted her spirits seeing that little girl Ellie survived along with her mother. She was admittedly in a very fragile state. And it frightened her more when hearing the person responsible for that mass killing is even worse than Eisenwald. The group got hints that this person and Naruto know each other at a personal level. But while there was anger, there was no hate in the blond's handsome eyes.

Lucy blushes, but keeps it under control. The busty beauty looks over to Kurama. "Who is this person you and Naruto-Kun think is with Eisenwald?"

The old fox sighed; **"Kit should tell you this but whatever. The man is Kit's and his sister's uncle."**

"His uncle," Lucy said in shock.

"Why would his uncle do something like that in Kunugi," Natsu asks.

"**They are not related by blood. He was simply one of Kit's old man's real trusted friends. Even their mother liked the man, though you should never trust a snake. He killed Naruto's and Yugito's father months before they were born. The man has been on the run ever since."**

Lucy gasped while Natsu snarled. The dragon slayer knew enough about families that you don't hurt your own. Get into fights yeah that's normal. But you never kill or abuse family, ever!

The busty blond looked through the window eyeing her fellow blond sadly; "Is that why Naruto-kun has been traveling."

Kurama snorts; **"You will find Naruto is not one for revenge. In fact the very idea is appalling to him. No he just chose the live of some life of a wandering guardian that protects people and stops demons and dark guilds. Least he does have a hefty amount of jewels between the bounties and his sister's herbal medicine, along with him being a healer. But revenge, that is the furthest thing from his mind. Even now when the bastard is this close to his grasp. That is a testament to how strong will kit truly is."**

Both Natsu and Lucy speechless and greatly impressed. It took incredible will not to let the sickness known as vengeance take hold of them. Seeing Naruto rise above it was impressive.

_The man killed you and your sister's father yet you don't want revenge. Naruto-Kun, _Lucy looked back to the Seijin with her respect for him rising.

Before what happened to Lisanna and being trained by Erza, the old Natsu would have wanted payback if something happened to Igneel. But now he did understand Naruto's actions and respected him.

While this was going on Happy was still wrapped in his own thoughts. Since it was important his sole focus was trying to remember.

"I feel like I supposed to tell you something really important Lucy," Happy getting everyone's attention.

"Oh? What is it," the busty blond looks inquisitively.

The cat mumbles: "I don't remember but it was important. What was I supposed to tell you…? Oh! That's right your weird! Or was it about fish."

"I'M WEIRD!?" Lucy huffs as she crosses her arms. "So says the talking flying cat."

Kurama looks at small dryly before smacking him with his tail, hard.

"Ow! What was that for," Happy grabbing the back of his head glaring at the fox.

"**For being an idiot," **the fox stared deadpan.

"Thank you Kurama," Lucy smiles smugly.

The fox grunts as he goes to sleep. Happy tried to retaliate with a bone from his bag but had to jump out of the way of Kurama's tail trying to hit him repeatedly. Finally flying away Happy lands beside Natsu who only chuckles.

Damn he was glad of Naruto using that spell and giving some of his sister's medicine. It was even on the house since it was Naruto's first time at Fairy Tail. If the blond never helped the poor bastard would be a useless half sick mess.

_One way or another I will get rid of this damn motion sickness! _

Making his small vow his eyes wander over to his partner and new friend Lucy –who rests her head on his shoulder again-. While she is a bit bossy she really has a kind heart. Has a deep love for magic and seems to be like a walking reference book like Levy.

And she is quite gorgeous. Almost like Lisanna and that was saying something.

Wearing an orange blouse with yellow lining, a blue plated skirt and belt and her usual boots. Naturally her Celestial keys and whip were attached to her belt. He did not get why she had a whip. But that just made her more interesting.

Feeling she was being stared at Lucy looks up at Natsu who is eyeing her.

"What is it Natsu-Kun?"

He shrugs; "nothing. Just you really are pretty Lu-Chan."

Her cheeks dust a deep red as she looks away sharply.

_This guy is so weird. Yeah he is a really good guy and cute as hell. But I just can't get my head around him. Maybe living with a dragon did this to him? That and he has no sense of personal space, especially finding a way inside someone's house. _

A small smile crosses her lips. _Least I feel safer when he does show up unannounced or not. Just wished he ask before sleeping in the same bed with me. _

Her blush returned and covered her whole body. _I can't believe I just thought that! I have been around Cana-Chan too much._

Opening one eye lazily Kurama looks dryly at the two humans. _**Which one is the bigger idiot that is the twenty million jewels question? Just mate already and get it over with! Least the silverette and scarlet know what they want. And by human standards kit is a lucky bastard…**_

Soon a loud explosion draws everyone's attention.

"What is that up ahead," Erza widens her eyes.

Naruto and Mirajane narrow their eyes as they flew.

_Whatever you're really planning Otooji, I am going to stop you._

_**XxX Train Station XxX**_

"Please everyone remain calm. Due to an accident we appreciate everyone remain outside while we repair the damage," a train employee talks through a megaphone.

The looks from the crowd were obvious they did not believe a word he said. People were whispering some dark wizards had taken the place over. Some saw a platoon of the royal guard run inside, so what it was serious.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder the train employee sees a beautiful scarlet woman standing in front of him.

"Excuse me. What's the situation," Erza asks.

The man looks at her dryly; "Why would I tell you lady?"

The crowd cringes as they saw the poor employee hit the ground from a head-butt from Erza. Moving over the next employee asking again, people cringe again hearing the second employee fall to the ground. And she repeats the process again.

Lucy sweat-drops with Happy in her hands; "Seems like her questioning method is a _little_ counterproductive don't you think?"

Mirajane just chuckles; "Erza-Chan has always been the straight forward aggressive type."

"Still thinks it's sexy," Naruto comments beside the silverette.

The busty blond looks over to the Seijin while Mirajane giggles. "You are crazy."

"And enjoy every minute of it Lu-Chan."

Lucy's jaw nearly drops while Natsu laughs.

"Erza has her own way of getting things down," Gray comments.

Both looking over both blonds yell out; "WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!"

Kurama face-palms while the silverette laughs at the scene. Gray looks down seeing he is only in boxers while Erza walks back over.

"Eisenwald's inside. Come on!"

"Got it," the boys say in unison.

The old fox narrows his eyes at the building as they enter. _**You won't like what you find inside kit. Nor will you kitling.**_

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Their footsteps echo the massive hall as the Fairy Tail team runs as fast as they can. Keeping their eyes out for Eisenwald Erza takes point with Naruto and Mirajane at either of her sides with the others following suit. Happy flies through the air while Kurama runs beside Naruto and Erza.

"A small platoon of the royal guard entered here earlier," Erza spoke up.

"Don't expect survivors. Eisenwald is ruthless and hate the guard as much as they hate the council," Naruto interrupted.

Turning to see a flight of stairs they stop seeing the sight before them. There in mangled mess lie every soldier of the guard, their bodies sliced opened and blood pooling all over the floor as their weapons lay broken beside them. Horror washes over Lucy's face as she quickly turns and buries herself in Natsu's chest. The said dragon slayer only feels his rage boiling, Gray looks on with indifference but vows payback against those scum that did this. Erza, Mirajane, and Naruto look on solemnly.

"They were wiped out," Happy comments.

"**Against assassin wizards, a group of even experienced soldiers would be no match," **Kurama retorts.

A hand slowly rises from amongst the bodies. Quickly Erza and Naruto are over helping the sole survivor. Prompting the man up aside a pillar they take off the man's helmet. Naruto's eyes widen in horror.

"Ben…"

Looking up tiredly; with his body numb from the deep slash on his chest. His blue eyes faintly see the image of his friend.

"Naruto… Looks like you won that bet after all," Ben said while coughing up blood.

"Don't talk, you'll be fine," Erza spoke softly.

The dying soldier laughed some but started coughing again. "Afraid… I can do that ma'am."

Lifting his hand Naruto grabs his friend's with his own. "These bastards knew every inch of this place. They must have had scots looking around. Don't know the guild, but know the man with them. It… It was him Naruto… Orochimaru…"

The full Fairy Tail group went wide eyed as they all looked at Naruto. Oh they knew who that man is. And is perhaps the deadliest dark wizard in all Fiore. There is even a flee on sight order given by the king on this man.

Even the Dark Guilds are terrified of him, which included Grimore Hearts.

_That's his uncle, _which was everyone's thought.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his new friends; "If anyone feels suspicious of me I will gladly leave. I won't cause any undue tension."

"I will never think or could be suspicious of you Naruto-kun!" Mirajane yelled first. "Orochimaru did this not you. You're one of us, and our friend! And I know everyone will accept you within Fairy Tail!"

"You're still Fairy Tail even if you haven't joined us yet," Natsu declared.

"AYE," Happy puts his two cents in.

"For once I agree with fire-boy. You're our friend Naruto," Gray said evenly.

"You're not even like he is. You're the kindest person I ever met. Please stay with us," Lucy said looking at him tearfully.

Looking towards finally to Erza she just smirks; "You and Kurama are staying. I told I already felt you were meant to be one of us."

Giving a nod he looks back to his friend. "How bad is it?"

"I know I'm gone. Just stop them Naru… to …"

Ben's head fell forward as his eyes lost their glow. Bowing his head Naruto gritted his teeth as he let his friend hand rest on his lap.

"Goodbye friend;" the Seijin whispers.

Slowly rising with his eyes closed he feels one hand rubs his arm and another rub his back. Both Erza and Mirajane look at the blond mournfully as he looks back with a small grateful grin.

"Let's roll out," Naruto states as he runs to find Eisenwald and his uncle.

The others follow suit but Lucy stays for a moment looking at Naruto late friend.

"We will win. I promise!"

_**XxX xx XxX**_

The ace of Eisenwald smirks as his prey enters the massive train junction. But his smile only darkens when seeing Naruto at the lead of the group.

"Welcome! Step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies! We meet again Naruto."

Team Fairy Tail glared evenly at the entire members of Eisenwald. Erza who is beside Naruto stares at Erigor who sits on a light pole weightlessly. Mirajane shows only a cold gaze while Natsu smiles darkly along with Gray.

"Whoa, there is so many of them," Lucy remarks with slight fear.

"Erigor," Erza growls out.

The man chuckles as he looks at the scarlet and blond Seijin.

Steeling herself the busty blond remembers Naruto's words as they give her strength.

However, one person was absent.

"Where is he Erigor," Naruto demands.

The assassin wizard only smirks; "why should I say anything to corpses."

He danger senses scream; "SCATTER!"

Everyone leaps away just as a massive spiral torrent of white fire explodes from the ground shooting upwards through the ceiling. Lucy gasps as she grabbed by Natsu around the waist. Gray slid back on ice laced on his boots. Naruto flew with Kurama in his arms while Mirajane had Erza with her demon wings.

The heat was more intense than anything even Natsu felt before. Landing on the ground as the flames vanish leaving a massive gaping hole in the ground everyone is defensive.

"Ku, Ku, Ku,… quick as ever _nephew_…"

Letting go of his partner Naruto and Kurama stare up to the second floor walkway. The others follow suit as they felt a sliver of fear run down their spines. This was the man Master Makarov warned to never face individually or in a group. His gold slit serpent-like eyes stare coldly as he smiles cruelly down at them all.

Naruto and his partner only glare; "Hello… Otooji."

"You've improved since last time. And see you brought some fascinating company with you."

His cold murderous eyes cast over Fairy Tail; "Natsu Dragneel, the wielder of the fable Dragon Slayer magic. Gray Fullbuster; a superb ice wizard. Erza Scarlet."

Lucy silently thanked Kami he did not know her. "Lucy Heartfellia, the heiress of the Heartfellia dynasty."

The busty blond widened her eyes in shock as the others looked at her in surprise. Naruto stayed fixed on his uncle, it be no surprise he'd have spies all over fiore. That is just how he operates. Soon Orochimaru locks eyes with the silverette who stands beside Naruto.

"Mirajane Strauss, the she-devil of Fairy Tail. I must admit you are quite impressive with your skills and power. And I thought it be you who would tried to have taken the demon beast into themselves rather than your brother."

Her sapphire eyes widen; "How.. How do you know about that?"

Leaping off the walkway Orochimaru lands perfectly on the ground eyeing the beautiful shape-shifter cruelly.

"You never found it odd a demon would appear in a place that is known to more peaceful and calm than most towns? Who would have guessed a failed experiment would have brought out the entire Strauss family. A pity your younger sister never survived, she showed more promise than your inept brother who could not control the creature."

A tremor shook through Mirajane and Natsu. The creature that attacked two years ago was intentional? Tears threatened to come the silverette's eyes as her rage boils over, her arms trembling till she clinched her fists to the point of bleeding.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

Mirajane fired a massive dark purple beam of energy towards the now know real killer of Lisanna.

"I AM GOING TO BURN YOU TO ASHES!"

Natsu leaped into the air and breathed a stream of fire towards Orochimaru. The dark wizard only smiles as the beams hit dead on. The force nearly rocked everyone to the ground as half the building was blown right open by the powerful blasts.

"Natsu," Lucy cried out as she covered her face with her arms.

Erza glared hard along with Gray. Naruto and Kurama only stared as the blasts faded revealing nothing.

Natsu and Mirajane both gasp in surprise. "Come now did you believe something like that could kill me?"

Looking sharply to the right at the stairs there is Orochimaru sitting on the steps with a smug smile. "Naruto-Kun could tell you it takes far more than that to beat me."

As the dragon slayer and shape shifter were about to attack again Naruto stood in their way. "This is how operates. He likes getting under your skin and makes you lose focus. He'll hit you right at the nerve and keep pressing."

Standing up while clapping Orochimaru walks down the steps. "You know better than anyone next to your sister. After all, only both you ever survived against me. I wonder if you can still keep up."

Soon the snake-like man dashes off into the hall with Naruto on his tail.

"NARUTO," Erza and Mirajane scream out.

Her demon wings appear as she takes off into Naruto's direction. "We'll handle him Erza you take care of Eisenwald," Mirajane calls out as she flies off.

"MIRA-CHAN," Lucy cried out.

"**Let kit and kitling handle that snake. We have these clowns to deal with," **Kurama orders.

"Think we will be that easy fox," Kageyama roars as he sends tendrils of shadows towards the old fox.

Looking with only boredom in his gaze but soon smiles darkly Kurama lets out an ear piercingly loud roar. The sends shockwaves of energy that sends Eisenwald to the ground and nearly Erigor who held on with wind magic. The windows throughout the station exploded from the force.

"**Your first mistake was deciding this was good idea. Your second and most fatal was having kit and I involved."**

_**XxX Naruto and Mirajane XxX**_

Orochimaru runs through the hall with Naruto and Mirajane following closely. The Seijin would have normally protested but considering what his uncle had done, this could be allowed.

Both are caught off guard when the dark-wizard spins around with his sword drawn and thrusts it straight for Naruto. Like the wind the blond grabbed his sword and drawled to narrowly deflect the oncoming sword. Mirajane flew backwards to avoid any blowback.

"Your father's sword. You kept it in fine condition I see."

Naruto said nothing as he attempted to slash at his opponent. Avoiding easily Orochimaru deflects as the two begin to almost dance using their swords. Mirajane was in awe at the level of skill being shown between the two. But she also watch for an opening and hit the bastard who shatter her family's and Natsu's lives.

"Something like this is beneath you. Why are you really here Otooji," Naruto said as the two were dead locked with their faces almost nose to nose.

"I was curious. Since I knew of Lullaby's location I wondered what some would do if they had it. And I found the perfect pawns to see what they would do."

The silverette gasped; "You mean this is just a test?"

He never looked up but he laughed darkly; "My dear if create an experiment you must see it through to its conclusion."

"And the people at Kunugi Station," Naruto growled out.

Orochimaru only smiled; "when I heard you were with Fairy Tail I decided to let you know who was the actual mastermind and who the pawns were."

Mirajane snarled as dark energy began to cover her body; "they were children there. Lisanna, Naruto-kun's father. I won't let you take away anymore loved ones!"

She screamed as her demonic powers enveloped her. Both Orochimaru and Naruto backed off as they watched with awe.

Soon the power vanished as Orochimaru lighted up with a dark smile. _So this is her true demonic form. She really did capture her after all._

The strap to that held her bangs broke as her hair had grown linger and more straight with horns sticking from side of her head and straight to the back. Her skin was now ash grey, wearing a flowing black strapless dress with her pure black demonic wings was larger and longer. Her fingers are claw-like with black fingernails. Her heels became high heel boots that went up to her knees.

Dark piercing glowing orange slit eyes stare coldly at her prey.

_Lilith…_

Naruto looks at the gentle silverette in shock. The level of power flowing from her was nightmarish. She felt almost like Konan.

No, this is stronger than even her!

Mirajane points a claw-like finger at Orochimaru.

**Last Embers…**

A massive beam of dark fire shot forth, the Seijin got out of the way in time as the beam hits. People outside run as half of the station explodes as they watch in horror as dark beam of fire shots into the heavens.

_**XxX Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald XxX**_

Everyone felt the build quake while Erza looked back through the hall in disbelief.

_She took that form?! But that is for last resorts!_

Erigor smirked as he watched on. _This Fairy Tail flies fell into the trap. And with Naruto and Mirajane Strauss gone to fight Orochimaru this will be much easier. But I will not rest till I make those fools in Clover pay. With Lullaby everything be changed!_

"This is the strongest team in Fairy Tail. You best get ready," Lucy yelled.

"I leave them to you," Erigor said as he vanished into wind.

"He disappeared," Lucy and Happy said in unison.

Erza growled; "Natsu, Gray. Go after him! You two should be more than enough!"

As the two were about to gripe the scarlet ripped their heads off making them runaway for their lives.

Kurama only sighed as he stood next to Erza.

"They're goin after Erigor," a Eisenwald wizard yelled.

"I got the pink haired idiot," Kageyama said as he sunk into a spell circle and vanished.

Another using living straps went with him to chase after Gray. Thus leaving Erza, Lucy, Kurama, and Happy.

"Will catch up after we deal with these men," Erza comments.

Lucy paled; "Two girls and a fox against an entire guild!"

She shivered seeing the lewd looks they were given by the dark wizards.

"Man can you look at these two! I never had seen babes look this hot!"

"We can have fun with them when were done our mission."

Erza narrowed her eyes in disgust while Lucy slightly hid behind her. But they went wide eyed watching the Eisenwald guild trying to avoid a powerful stream of intense fire. Looking over they see Kurama actually breathing fire as he leaped into the air.

"**You insects are not worthy of my claws let alone be eaten!"**

Most ducked while others fled into the parked train behind them. Landing on the ground Lucy squeaked seeing Kurama was as tall as Naruto now with nine tails flowing behind him. Standing on his hind legs the old fox raises his interlocked claws as he slams it down.

The impact makes the entire room shake as the ground ahead of Kurama breaks apart. Half of the Eisenwald guild leaps to safety while the others fall to their deaths into deep fissure with the train follow with them.

Looking over to the Eisenwald survivors they quake in fear at the now human size fox as he snarls at them.

_Remind me never to make that fox angry, _Lucy mentally notes down.

"**Feel like joining red?"**

"Ready," Erza said with determination.

Extending her hand with a red spell circle appearing a beautiful silver broad sword appears.

"It came out thin air," Lucy said shocked.

Charging forward Erza cut through some of the dark wizards in blink of an eye. In a flash a second sword appeared as she only increased her speed and attack. Leaping through the air the swords vanished as a large halberd appeared in her hands. She slammed the powerful weapon home cutting through more of Eisenwald.

"She is switching weapons so fast. How can she do that," Lucy stares in shock.

"The Erza's power. The power of reequip, she can literally keep weapons and armor in a pocket dimension and bring them out in seconds," Happy explains.

"We call it the Knight."

"That is so cool!"

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Lucy smirks; "I can help too."

**Open! Gate of the giant crab, Cancer!**

Pulling out a golden key with the zodiac symbol of cancer Lucy summons a tall man with crab legs sticking out of his back, wearing black shades and his hair slicked back. The odd thing he had scissors in his hands.

"You need me to fight these dudes baby," the summon spirit asked beside the busty blond.

Happy sweat-drops; "you just had to steal some spotlight for yourself."

Lucy winks as she points at Eisenwald. "Take them out with style!"

"What the hell is that guy?!"

"He looks like an idiot."

That comment got Cancer's anger boiling as he flashed through the dark guild cutting not just through their weapons but also their hair?

"Bald?"

"How was that baby?"

Lucy smiled; "You rocked!"

Erza looked over; "that was rather impressive."

"That was no big deal." Lucy blushed. "I just scored points with Erza!"

Happy sweat-drops; "That's what you were going for?"

Kurama shook his while smirking when Erza disapproved Cancer calling Lucy baby. _**Yeah… She and that other airhead are perfect for each other.**_

The scarlet wizard ducks through several attacks as she strikes down two dark wizards with two swords again. Leaping back beside Kurama she glares evenly. They only look at each other for a moment.

"This is getting annoying," Erza grumbles. "Guess I have no choice but the finish them with one blow."

A crimson spell appears under Erza's feet as her entire body begins glow and her armor vanishing. Hearts appear in the every dark wizard's eyes while Lucy blushes deeply. Kurama lifts a furry eyebrow.

Soon the scarlet appear in a new but very revealing armor which sends a few into a flying nosebleed geyser. Her new armor now silver which shows off her flat stomach and small breastplate which seems to increase the size of her already large bust. New gauntlets link around her arms. From the waist down is an elegant white skirt and on her back are four silver wings. On her head is tiara which makes her hair cover a side of her face.

"Oh wow!... I am seriously falling for Erza," Lucy said dreamily.

_**The tongue action from kitling not enough for you, **_Kurama sweat-drops. _**Though if kit saw red in this he would be no better. **_

The large fat wizard pales as he slowly realizes who they have been dealing with. _That's… Titania! The queen of the fairies! Erza Titania!_

Floating in the air with a row of swords in a 'X' patterns spin around her. "Now dance my blades!"

**Circle swords!**

Soon every surviving member of Eisenwald is taken out in a volley of swords striking them with lightning speed.

"Whoa! She took them all out with one shot," Lucy looked on in awe.

Landing to the ground a dark wizard with actual whiskers slowly stands; "Alright now you're dealing with me."

He charged not hearing his fat comrade call out, he is struck down in seconds by a single slash from a sword in Erza's hand.

"Titania: the queen of the fairies! I am out of here!" Screams the fat wizard as he runs away.

Erza soon reverts her armor back to her Heart's Kruez as she puts her hands on her hips. "He will probably go report to Erigor. Go with Happy and stop him Lucy."

The blond pales; "Me?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Yes ma'am," the blond screams as she runs away with Happy.

Feeling a little light headed Erza almost collapses to one knee if not for Kurama catching her around the waist with his arm.

"**Kit warned you to take it easy," **the fox grumbled.

Erza smiled tiredly as she looked up at the human size Kurama. "I had to stop them Kurama. There was no choice."

Kurama sighs; **"just as stubborn as kit."**

The scarlet laughs tiredly until the building shook again. Looking sharply behind him the old fox narrows his eyes.

"**We can rest later. Kit and Kitling are still fighting that snake. We move now!"**

Widening her eyes Erza forgets her exhaustion as she sprints into the hallway with Kurama shifting back to wolf-size.

_Mirajane, Naruto-Kun… Please be safe!_

_**XxX Naruto and Mirajane vs Orochimaru XxX**_

The dark-wizard only laughs as he easily dodges Mirajane's attacks along with Naruto's sword and lightning attacks. Skidding backward Orochimaru avoids an axe kick from Mirajane which causes a crater in the ground. Flipping over the silverette Naruto dashes forward ready to thrust his blade through the snake-bastard's heart.

"This is over Otooji!"

"Is it now?"

Just as the blade gets close Orochimaru bends backwards almost in an impossible way as his lower body becomes serpent-like an he moves at higher speeds delivering an uppercut to the blond's jaw.

"Naruto-Kun," Mirajane yells out.

The blond flies upwards but quickly recovers as silver lightning covers his body. Landing to his feet he extends his hand.

**Twilight!**

**Black pulse...**

White fire shoots from Orochimaru's hand as the spells collide each other, which ended in a violent backlash sending everyone flying from the shockwave. Even Mirajane who remained in the air was hit. The walls on either sides shatter from the force. Rolling backwards and flipping Orochimaru quickly recovers laughing as he sees Naruto and Mirajane still on the ground.

"You are still improving nephew. But still a longs way to go."

Mirajane returned to original self as she slowly sat up along with Naruto. Shaking his head he looks over to his friend; "You okay?"

"I'm fine. But we did not even leave a scratch on him."

Looking behind him, Naruto only stares evenly while his uncle smirked amusingly.

"Will you ever give a straight answer to what happened to you?"

"I simply woke up Naruto-Kun. Such things as family or comrades are trivial compared to power. And I want it all," the snake wizard smirked darkly. "My pawns are still moving nephew, best stop them."

Orochimaru's voiced echoed as he vanished from where he stood.

"Bastard teleported," Naruto muttered as he got up helping Mirajane.

"We're lucky he did not kill us."

The Seijin looks where Orochimaru once stood. "For whatever reason he never finishes me off. Like he just seeing how much stronger I've gotten. Still he punches harder than anyone I ever fought," the blond rubs his chin.

The silverette let his words sink in until another's voice got there attention.

"Naruto-Kun, Mirajane!"

Turning they sees Erza and Kurama running towards them.

"Where is Orochimaru," Erza asks as she stops in front of them with the old fox.

Both notice how much she trying to catch her breath.

"We could not even touch him. Even in my **Lilith Form** I was not even a match," Mirajane huffed.

"**Eisenwald are just pawns aren't they kit?"**

"Yep. He is just using them to see how much death they can cause with Lullaby. Hell he gave them the damn thing."

Picking up his sword and sheathing it, he looks at the ladies and his partner.

"We need to find Erigor now!"

_**XxX Natsu and Gray XxX**_

Natsu and Gray run through hall, slightly surprised by sudden quake within the building. But side tracked only a moment as they charge forward. Meanwhile their tempers slowly rising.

"I can't believe she is making us work together! What was she thinking," Gray grumbles out loud.

"Obviously she wasn't thinking, everybody knows fire and ice don't mix," Natsu chimes back.

Gray narrows his eyes as he runs; "Yeah why does she have to be so freaking bossy?!"

"She should least ask us to do stuff rather than order us around," Natsu growls outs.

"I DON'T NEED YOU HELP I CAN HANDLE ERIGOR MYSELF," they say in unison butting heads.

"ARE YOU COPYING ME," they yell at the same time again.

Quickly breaking they look ahead; they see the hall split in two ways.

"Which way do we go," Natsu asks out loud.

"Guess will have to split up," Gray retorts.

The two choose a respected side; ready for anything for the battle to come.

"Natsu, we are up against a freak hell bent on killing the masters. We cannot let that happen at any cost. If you find the bastard, give him a thrashing."

Natsu smirks; "You don't have to worry about that! I got a bone to pick for that jackass with messing with our Jiji. I'm going to burn him to a crisp!"

Both laugh before they turn their back to each other; "don't die on me Natsu."

The Dragon-Slayer grunts as they head off in different directions. A back thought crosses the rose-haired man's mind.

_Hope you're alright Lucy…_

_**XxX Erza and Kurama XxX**_

Deciding in covering more ground Naruto and Mirajane split up with Erza and Kurama. Up on the balcony Erza and Kurama walk up with a megaphone, she looks at the mass down below. Thought she knows Erigor is after the Masters, having no collateral damage is wise.

"If you value your lives then leave this place at once! This station has been taken over by Dark-Wizards! They are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loud speakers; killing everyone here," the scarlet yells through the megaphone.

The crowd looks uneasy as she yells some more; "I beg you run as far as you can!"

With that, the mass of people soon fled the area, giving the girl a much sigh of relief. A station employee yells at her but she ignores him. Until she tells them to leave for their safety as well.

"Your move Erigor," she thinks out loud.

Looking back the station she is shocked seeing a massive wind barrier surround the station. Behind her Erigor floats smirking at the scene.

_**XxX Gray XxX**_

"Your mine," the dark wizard Rayule charges against Gray near the radio room.

Hitting his hand into his palm a chill runs through the area with frozen air from Gray. A blue spell-circle appears in front of him.

**Ice Make: Shield!**

A wall of ice shots up as Rayule's living straps hit.

"This punk uses ice magic?!"

**ICE MAKE: KNUCKLE!**

The ground erupts as a dozen ice fists fly toward Rayule and hit the mark. The dark wizard is sent flying and lands hard on the ground.

"This is your last chance punk; we won't allow you Eisenwald assholes anywhere near Clover."

Getting to his knees as he spits out some blood Rayule smirks; "So figured it out eh? Not that you have a chance, Gray Fullbuster…"

"And why is that?"

"Erigor has no doubt created a wind barrier to keep you Fairy Tail flies from escaping. Your finish!"

_**XxX Naruto and Mirajane XxX**_

Running at their top speeds Naruto and Mirajane move through a hallway.

"Why would Orochimaru just leave like that," the silverette asks.

"Oh trust me he is close by. He never leaves an experiment unchecked. But we will never find him."

The blond's eyes widen as he skids to a stop. Mirajane stops as few steps away.

"What's wrong?"

"Erigor just put up a wind barrier. We have to move!"

_**XxX Erza and Kurama XxX**_

The scarlet wizard gaps at the massive funnel of wind surrounding the train station.

"I would relish finishing off the Seijin. But I can't deny I wanted to face you Titania," Erigor remarks flying in the air.

Before they could do or say anything the ace of Eisenwald teleported both fox and human inside the wind barrier.

"Oh, and if you think your precious Seijin can remove this barrier I place special runes into the spell. Not even his power can remove this!"

"Erigor," Erza screamed out.

A long tail grabs her arm before she tries ramming through the torrent of wind. Kurama looks at her sternly.

"**Try that and you will only break your arm. We have to regroup now!"**

Erigor smirks; "even if you regroup fox, it's useless! None of you will stop me from my goal!"

The fox only snorted; **"Still underestimate Kit I see. But this ends today when Naruto finishes you Erigor."**

"Perhaps so fox, but I have an appointment to keep."

With that Erigor flies off in the direction of Clover.

"Damn you Erigor! I will stop you," Erza roars still being held by Kurama's tail.

_**XxX Gray vs Rayule XxX**_

Gray grips Rayule's collar as he backs him into a wall.

"This was a trap?"

"Got it in one Fullbuster! We knew with you insects at our heels we had to do something. So we prepared a little present. One that even Naruto can't get rid of."

Then it dawned on Gray; "You attacked the station to keep us busy."

Rayule claps mockingly; "Very good Fullbuster… Even the Seijin can't lift the barrier around this place, not with the rune mixed in the magic."

Gray growls in frustration. Before he could react Rayule sent streams of straps tying Gray's wrist and ankles. But that was his downfall. Ice soon coats the straps and speeds at high speeds towards Rayule. In moments the man is incased in ice.

"Ever dare to lay a hand on Jiji, expect the consequences," Gray says as he leaves.

_**XxX Natsu XxX**_

"Erigor! Just come out and fight already!"

Natsu runs through the halls as his patience begin wearing thin.

Not far behind a spell circle moves in pursuit.

"Almost time," Kageyama whispers.

_**XxX xx XxX xx XxX**_

Now that felt good! Hope you enjoyed! Till next time…


End file.
